Don't Give Up On Me
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: After eight months since Edward left Bella, she chooses Jacob, but when Edward comes back, her life depends on staying with him. Will she still choose Edward over Jacob? Inspired by the song, Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert **Mature Lemon Content**
1. I Will Let You Down

Inspired by the song '_Whataya want from me'_ by Adam Lambert

My heart still felt like it was still shattered into a million pieces even after all these months of Edward gone. I didn't know if it would ever stop hurting, all I could do was prey that someday the hole in my chest would be filled by someone or something. But I had made things worse by jumping from the cliff, trying to see Edward in my mind, hoping that it was going to help me but the only thing that had happened was that it got worse and on top of it all, I almost got myself and my best friend killed as he saved me. Sure Jacob said that he could easily cope with any wave that came at us, but I didn't believe him. I shouldn't have been so stupid to risk my life for a vision of something that was no longer mine.

I shuddered into Jacob's side as I thought of what I had done because of Edward. Just thinking of his name hurt my chest so much – and not to mention breathing hurt because of all the sea water I had swallowed.

"Get some rest Bella," I heard him murmured into my ear and then kissed me on the forehead, pulling the blankets over me more, keeping me warm. But the blankets were nothing compared to his warmth. Every part of him was warm. His smile, his eyes, everything, even before he was a werewolf with a temperature of one-hundred-and-eight-point-nine-degrees, he was just warm all the time.

I looked down to him sitting on the floor, looking into his chocolate russet eyes as he looked up to me, feeling my gaze on him. I looked away from him swiftly, not wanting him to see that I was watching him. I felt red the cheeks and tucked my face into his sofa, hiding the redness. I sighed and shuddered again in coldness. I didn't feel like that I would ever get warm. The ocean's water had drenched me from head to toe and had almost frozen me to death. I was so stupid for doing what I had done.

"Move over Bella," he sighed. I looked up to him, surprised by his frustrated tone and confused to what he meant, but I did as I was told, knowing that soon enough I was warm. I leant into his warmth of his body, a smile coming to my face.

"Gees Bella, you're freezing," he stated, pulling me closer to him. I half giggled but held it back, knowing that it would hurt like hell if I laughed, giggled or spoke. I was grateful that Jacob understood that it hurt to talk and so he wasn't saying anything that forced me to speak, only questions that was a nod or a shake of the head.

"Relax, get some rest. You'll be warm soon enough." His hand ran up and down my arm, soothing me and warming me quickly. My eyes closed, the smile remaining on my lips. I felt him leaning in over me and his warmth closing in on my lips. No way! I wasn't ready for this yet. I hadn't even thought it through yet. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't want to reject him and hurt him, but at the same time I wasn't ready to get over Edward to what felt like too soon after him leaving me, but to be truthful, it had been eight months. I knew that he wasn't coming back, and I had someone that truly loved me so much right here with me. I didn't know what to do or say. I was too confused, and to me it felt all too soon.

"N-no J-jake…" My voice stuttered and burnt weakly as I spoke, pushing away from me.

He looked down to me with confusion basically glowing in his eyes. He looked away from me in an awkward way and sighed. I nudged him with a smile, trying to make him feel better. Jacob meant the world to me and the last thing I wanted was him feeling upset about anything to do with me, but all he still was to me was a best friend. I couldn't let him kiss me and drag him on, maybe telling him without words that I had changed my mind. It wouldn't be fair. He knew that I didn't want to be anything more than friends. I had told him that.

He held me tighter for a second and then let go. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I shook my head, not wanting him to be the one apologizing. If I could have, I would have been the one apologizing, explaining. I felt terrible in more ways than one. I should love him, I knew that, but I couldn't force myself to love him, could I? No, that wouldn't be right either. No matter how much I looked at it, nothing seemed to be right for me to do and I didn't want to hurt Jacob in anyway, but wasn't I hurting him just by been around? God I hoped not!

We both fell asleep on the sofa and only awoke when we both heard our fathers' coming through the door and into the lounge room. I acted like I was still asleep, but I was sure that Jacob knew better. I felt his palm touch my forehead. Most likely making sure that I was warm enough, and I was. Just like he had said, I was more than warm, I was almost too hot.

I was glad when I felt him slowly get off the couch and leave the blanket at my knees. I didn't need it anymore; in fact, I didn't feel like I needed any sort of cloth on me. Once I heard him leave the room almost silently, I jumped up and took off my jacket and jumper. I sat back in the seat, hearing both Jacob and my father speaking about me in the room next door. I could hear that my father was deeply worried about me after Jacob telling him what had happened. I should have thought about him before jumping. I was so stupid! What if I had died? Then how would he have felt?

In a way I was glad that I had Jacob. He was the only one that didn't give up on me. Anyone who _really_ knew me and what I used to have in my life, anyone else would have given up on me. It felt like he was the only person in my life that truly understood me, that truly cared and loved me for who I was and who I used to be.

A sat on the chair, thinking deeply and must have been making too much noise for even just sitting still. Jacob peered from the corner of the door, seeing if I was awake or not. He smiled slightly when he seen me. I looked up to him and smiled.

He walked over to my side and sat back beside me on the sofa. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"O-okay," I stuttered, the burning in my throat a little lighter in pain.

"Your dad is here to take you home."

I nodded and sighed, not really wanting to leave him so soon. I loved his company when he was around me, when we were alone and when none of his pack were around. He was _my _Jacob when they weren't around. So much kinder and sweeter and not a hot head, but either way I loved him for how he treated me and cared so much for me.

"So, do you want me to take you out to his car?" he looked to me was a smug smile and I couldn't help but wonder what he had planned behind that smile. I knew him well enough to know when he had something planned.

"N-no, I'll be f-fine." I went to stand but fell back into his arms that thankfully caught me before hitting the ground.

"You can't even stand Bella, let alone walk. Here jump on," he half laughed, getting down below me, so he could carry me out to my father's cruiser outside.

"I'll hurt y-you J-jacob."

He looked back at me once again smugness lighting his lips and eyes. "Are you forgetting? I'm not so breakable now Bells. Now climb on before I make you."

I rolled my eyes at him, giving into his wishes. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling like I was going to fall, but I knew better than to think that Jacob of all people would let that happen to me. He looked over his shoulder to me with a smile, lifting me up farther onto his shoulders, so that I was basically standing on his shoulders. I felt even more unsafe on his shoulders with nothing to hold on to; at least before I had his shoulders and neck to wrap my arms around. I felt like screaming. Him been six foot tall was enough, but with my height on top of his, it was over whelming for me.

I felt his hands softly grip below my knees, making sure that I couldn't fall. He walked into the lounge room and both my father and Billy's face was full of surprise and shock. I felt red in the face as they both looked up to me. Their eyes full of questions to what was going on with us.

He walked outside with me, Charlie stayed inside talking to Billy for a while longer. Easily he opened the car's door for me and carefully plopping me down into the cruiser. I looked up to him from the corner of my eye and then looked away when his gaze caught mine. I could feel that the redness was back in my cheeks and face. His hand ran slowly down the side of my face, pulling my hair away from my cheeks

"I'm going to be around the house all night, so if you want me just yell out okay?" he said almost silently in a husky tone.

"I-I don't need a baby sitter Jake."

"None sense. I'm here for you no matter what Bella."

I nodded and looked out the back window, seeing Charlie was on his way out.

"T-thanks Jacob," I smiled again and hugged him tightly.

"Night Bella." His hand brushed down the side of my face again and then he closed the cruiser's door as Charlie got in. I waved him goodbye as we started to roll down the driveway onto the road. I was glad that he didn't ask a thing of what happened today. When we got home I walked inside and into my room, getting into bed and going to sleep. I wasn't worried about changing my clothes and getting the ocean's water off of me, I just wanted to sleep. I guess almost losing my life to my own stupidity made me so tired.

I couldn't believe that every time that I spent time with Jacob, I had another dreamless night, and I was thankful for that, but sometimes I did dream and it wasn't about Edward anymore, it was about Jacob, always. We were together, happy, in a world where Edward didn't ever exist. It was a world that I could get used to, one where everything between us was right. I loved him how I should and he loved me like he always had and was. I wanted to stayed in that world forever, and be with Jacob in the world that was ours. I really could see myself living like my dream, but that would be impossible in the real world. We couldn't ever make a life like my dream. It was too perfect, but that didn't stop me from wanting it. I only had Jacob left in my life, so what was so hard about accepting him?

My eyes flashed open with a gasp, realizing what I needed to do. I was going to make things right with Jacob. After all he had done for me and was still doing for me, it was the least I could do for him. I did love him and I should have seen it sooner. I _had _to see Jacob as soon as possible!

I looked out the window, seeing that it was a dull warm summer's day outside as I got dressed into a black tank top and jeans, running downstairs, past the kitchen and outside. I could hear my father greeting me good morning as I passed, but I didn't really care, I just had to see Jacob. That was all that mattered to me today.

I drove quickly to La Push and was driving past first beach, when I saw Jacob down at the beach alone, looking out to the horizon. From the distance that I was at, he seemed to be sad, but he wouldn't be like that for long. I smiled at the thought of how happy he would be when I told him.

I cut the engine and started to carefully run down to him. I couldn't help but think of how happy he will be when I told him how I felt and how I wanted things to be between us both.

"Jacob!"

He turned and smiled with the sight of me, but he seemed surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

I hadn't even taken any notice to what time it was. It was still dawn, still almost dark as midnight. No wonder it looked like a dull summer's day when I looked out the window. I couldn't help but wonder how I hadn't noticed it was still dark until now. I shook my head, not answering his question. I just wanted to tell him everything.

"Jacob…" my voice was weak. I guess admitting my feelings for him was going to be harder than I first thought. I could feel his eyes on me, waiting for the rest of the words to come out. "You've been there from the start Jacob. You've been my best friend for far too long and…" I looked down and away from him for a second, pausing to get what I wanted to say to him out right and the way I wanted to explain things to him. "…I love you far too much just to stay friends for another second. I know I've hurt you, but please Jacob I want us to be more than just friends. I'm sorry for what I've done in the past but-" He cut me off midsentence, placing his finger over my lips to stop my mumbling and rambling. I looked up at him. He was smiling widely. He was smiling my smile that I had missed so much since he had changed.

"Yes," he murmured. "I love you too."

I looked up to him with wide eyes. He accepted me, even with how I had treated him in the past. Even know I was broken into a million pieces and he could never fix me like his car and motorbike, but could make me better. He accepted the way I was and loved me. Tears swelled up in my eyes as what he had just said to me sank in. I looked up to him, my mouth dropped open in shocked. I couldn't believe how forgiving he was. I wiped the droplets of tears from under my eyes with the back of my hand, smiling at him. He shook his head from side to side, eyeing me with the same smile as he had before. "What?"

"I just can't believe it."

"Why not?"

"After all I've done to you…"

"I told you that I would wait for you," he murmured. "And that I would never give up."

It was true, he had waited for me and he never gave up for a second. He was always there for me no matter what I did. I couldn't believe after all that I had done, he always forgave me. He was incredible like that. I don't know if I was him that I could ever forgive for what I had done, especially to everything that I had done to him. It hurt me just to think of what I had done to him. I shook my head with tears in my eyes, smiling still with hearing what he had said. He was too sweet.

"I want to take things slow but."

I half giggled at what he said. "Slow? You tried to kiss me last night and didn't even think of this yesterday. Hell I didn't even want this yesterday."

"I've always known that you loved me Bella. I can sense the way I make you feel. I just wanted you to realize it. I thought if I kissed you that you would realize it sooner… But I didn't need to, apparently."

I gazed at his face, seeing a hint of red in his cheeks. I couldn't believe it! He was embarrassed, but I knew that he wouldn't ever admit it if I asked. Jacob was too proud of a person to admit something like that.

I leant into his side, feeling his arms wrap around me in a secure hug as we both watched the sunrise over the mountains of La Push. The sky was lit in bright oranges, red, pinks, purples and blues. The moon was still up, but it was going down quickly as the sun was coming up. The sky wasn't just lit up by the rising sun, but the stars were also lighting up the sky, like a bright candles in the sky. I sighed and leant into him more. I loved the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me like they were and watching the sun rising with him. I couldn't think of a better moment in my life than the one that was happening. Even my memories of Edward didn't compare to this. I couldn't believe that things were changing between us so quickly. I didn't even think that it was possible for things to be going as quick as they were. I already was forgetting Edward, but I didn't understand how I was? After so long of missing Edward suddenly Jacob had filled the hole that had hurt me for so long, for months on end, almost a year of my life had been lost to someone who didn't even want me anymore. I should have realized things sooner. It would all be better for all of us.

I heard him sigh sadly, letting go of me a little to how he had been holding me so tightly before. I looked up to him, wondering what was wrong.

"I got to go. They will be wondering where I am again."

I nodded sadly, understanding that he had to go wither we liked it or not.

"I'll see you later back at your place, kay?" He was already a few meters away from me as he spoke.

"Okay," I smiled and nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled again, watching him run off and then phase into a beautiful russet wolf. I felt disappointed that he couldn't stay with me for the day, but at least I knew he would be back later.

I headed back to my truck, turning it on and started the short drive home. I felt incredible to what I had done this morning. It felt like a great weight had been taken off of my shoulders that I had been holding for ages. I wondered how long I had loved Jacob and not realized it. Maybe I had been meant to be with him the whole time and not Edward. Whatever it was, I was happy with what was happening in my life now. I smiled at the thought of it all happening before my eyes.

I turned the last corner before seeing my house and then a familiar vehicle in the driveway that wasn't my fathers. My heart fell soon as I seen it. Everything had been going so well with Jacob, up until now. I didn't know what I wanted now.

I pulled up in the driveway, seeing him and my father speaking in the doorway of my house. I bit my lower lip, not knowing how to feel or what to say. They both looked up at me. My father looking at me warily, most likely wondering what my reaction would be. And to be truthful, I didn't even know what it would be.

"Bella," Edward said my name slowly. "We need to talk."

I glared up at him. "I don't want to talk Edward." I pushed past him and went into the house. He went to follow me in, but my father stopped him. I was grateful that my father was a cop at this time.

"You heard her Edward."

"I just need five minutes, please." He looked at the two of us. I rolled my eyes, pursing my lips so he knew that I really didn't want five minutes with him, but I guess if that was what was going to make him leave sooner, I would just have to take it. I stepped outside, nodding at Charlie when he looked at me, wondering if I wanted to be felt alone with him. I knew whatever Edward had or wanted to say to me, it couldn't be said in front of my father.

Charlie stepped inside and left us in peace to talk. I glared up at Edward, not forgiving him for leaving me so long ago and only coming back now. But I had to say, I was surprised that he came back.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I need you back and to stay with us Bella."

"Yeah right!" I scoffed too loudly. "Like that's going to happen Edward!"

"The Volturi have found out about us Bella. If you don't come and stay with us, they will come here and either kill you or change you."

"Well you don't have to worry about me Edward, because I have Jacob now. And unlike you, he does truly love me."

"Bella, you don't understand. If you don't come with me, you'll most likely die, along with everyone you know. It's the rules of the Volturi, we can't change them."

I looked away from him that had really caught me. I knew that I was safe with Jacob, but that didn't mean that he was safe with me or my family. Why was it that my past kept haunting me? Why couldn't my past just stay in the past? It wasn't fair!

"And if I don't? What's the full story?" I crossed my arms tightly around my chest, not liking what I was hearing.

"One of the Volturi guards Victoria has been watching each of your actions and can see who your with, been human or… our kind. If she doesn't see you with me or one of us, she will come for you."

"What about the others of the Volturi?"

"She is the only one that does their work that involves killing or changing, unless it's a big problem, and then they all would attend in the resolving of the problem."

My tough act had all been just that, an act. I still loved Edward and there was no denying it. I didn't know what to do, but I _had_ to protect Jacob and everyone else and if Edward wanted me back, I would accept him back in my life.

I nodded and a tear slipped down my cheek. "I've missed you so much Edward!" I cried as he grabbed me and held me tight.

"I'm sorry I left. I thought that you would be safer without us in your life after what happened with Jasper. I'm so sorry, I won't leave again."

"Yeah right!" I heard someone state in a hiss. I looked up and saw Jacob, standing on the side of the road, shaking violently. How long had he been listening?

"Jake," I said almost silently. I let go of Edward and ran up to him, grabbing the side of his arm as he went to walk off again. "Jacob stop!"

He turned bitterly towards me, still shaking and his jaw clenched. "No Bella. I'm done. I've had enough of this. You either choose me or him. I don't know what you want from me, but until you do, you won't see me, if ever again. Goodbye Bella."

His words hurt me greatly, but it was his face that hurt me the most. He was pained by my actions. I had hurt him yet again. I had broken his heart. I could see it in his eyes that seemed to have tears in them. I had lost him, for what this time felt like forever. I didn't think that he would ever change his mind on me. He had always said that he would wait for me. Always said that he wasn't going to give up and that he was the one that was better for me to Edward, but I hadn't believed him.

He pulled harshly away from me, running off and then phasing, running too fast for me or anyone else to see him running. I didn't think that I would see him again. I was sure that I wasn't going to and with that thought of losing Jacob for good, an even bigger hole was punched into my chest than the one Edward had made. And at that point, I realized who I loved _more _and I had just lost him.

I dropped to my knees, crying as I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder. "Come on let's go back to the house."

I threw his hand off of my shoulder, standing up and facing him for the last time. "No Edward! I don't care about the Volturi. They can kill me, because Jacob had been the one who was always there for me! You were the one that left! Not him! And now because you have come back, I've lost him!"

I ran into the house crying. I was emotionally unstable. I didn't know what to do, what to say or know who to be with. All I knew was that I loved Jacob Black more than Edward Cullen and I didn't want to give up on him, but until then, I guessed that I would have to be with Edward or one of the others for safety. Just when things looked like they were getting better, they all fell apart for me.


	2. Broken

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe it! She had picked him again! I should have known better . . . but for just a second I thought that she had actually picked me. I thought that she was over him, forgotten him altogether. I should have known better. I was stupid for thinking that she had actually forgotten him, and picked me. I was just the stupid kid with a crush, that's all she saw in me, I was sure of it.

I ran through the forest of Forks and then soon La Push. It didn't matter how fast I was going, it didn't feel fast enough. I felt like something was chasing me and I knew what it was. It was my own fear, the fear of losing her _again_, the fear of having her pick him again over me. My own fear was chasing me, I could feel it. I ran past Sam, he heard my thoughts and what I was going to do next and he ordered me to stop and stay, and for the first time, I could and had ignored him. I hadn't ever ignored his Alpha commands before. I hadn't been able to, but now I was stronger. I knew that I was rightful Alpha of the pack, but I didn't want to be in the pack, let alone its leader. In my eyes, I wasn't strong enough to be a leader, of any kind. I couldn't even lead my own life to the way I wanted to, so how was I meant to lead others?

I ran through the night and then finally got to Seattle just before dawn. I was able to find a place deep in the city to stay. No one was going to easily find me in Seattle and that was how I wanted it. If she did eventually choose me and love me like she had said, then she was going to have to prove it. She was going to have to come and find me and when the time came, I would know that she was looking for me. I knew that we were meant to be. She was my life and she was my true love, soul mate, my imprint.

Things just had to work out for us. I couldn't live without her, it was a simple fact. I couldn't and wouldn't live without her. I didn't know how I had lived without her before she had come to Forks. All I remember is her coming and there's no memory of anything before that. It was like she had erased all my memories of my life before her. I didn't know how to be happy anymore without her at my side. It was her that made me smile, kept me calm. And now I was just a hot-headed wolf that needed to get a life . . . but as far as I could see it, I didn't have a life without her. I felt so determined to make things all better for her, to take her pain away after Edward had left, and now, he was back and I was the one left with the pain . . . with only one person that could take it away. But I wasn't completely sure that she would pick me in the end. The only thing I could do was hope that she would. It was the only thing that I could do.

My phone suddenly rang. I picked it up, hoping it was Bella that was ringing. Of course it wasn't. It was only Embry. I flipped it open and closed it before he could say anything. I didn't want any calls, I only wanted one, but I at the same time I didn't want the call. I wanted her to find me, without any contact. I turned it off, and fought the want the call her.

Having my phone off did nothing to help. I threw it at the wall, causing it to shatter.

That helped.

I didn't have any money to buy a new one and I had no idea where there would be another phone to use. I wouldn't need it for safety that was for sure. I was a werewolf for crying out loud! I was stronger than a vampire, stronger than any human. I didn't even know why I had a phone in the first place.

It felt like a good waste of money if you asked me.

_He left_, I thought, _she was finally forgetting him and falling for me . . . and now . . . _My hands turned to fists just thinking about it.

"Freaking leeches!" I muttered, trying to control the violent shaking running through me. It wasn't fair!

Bella's POV

Sitting in the Cullen's lounge room felt so awkward. I could feel that each of them was judging me after been with Jacob. Even Carlisle and Esme felt like they were judging me. None of them had said a word since I had come to their place. I didn't even know why they were bothering to keep me safe if they hated me so much. I didn't understand _why_ they hated me so much anyway. Edward had left, not me and how was I supposed to know that my best friend was going to turn into a werewolf? I wished greatly that Jacob was around. I wouldn't have to stay with them then. I knew who I wanted to be with. I knew who I had picked and it wasn't Edward. I wanted him at my side. I wanted him to protect me, but in Edward's eyes it wasn't good enough. I _had_ to be with _him_, to be safe, even know he didn't give a rat's ass about me now! I wish Jacob hadn't run off like that. I wish that he would have stayed and let me explain myself to him. Yes I still loved Edward, but right now, there was more bitterness than anything else. I knew who I couldn't live without and I knew who I loved the most.

I took my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Jacob, only to get a message that his phone wasn't responding.

"Great!" I muttered, throwing my phone to the floor. Now I had no way of telling him how I felt and what was going on. I couldn't help but wonder and hope that he was okay. I knew Jacob all too well to know that he would take this in the correct matter and try and get over it like a human. He wasn't like that. He was extreme. What he loved, he loved with a strong and everlasting passion and he wouldn't stop loving anything once he had starting falling in love with it or . . . someone. That was what I loved most about him; his strong, everlasting love. But I was afraid that I had broken that everlasting love of his, by my own stupid actions yesterday.

I looked out the window, it was getting dark and it was wet. I saw lightning flash across the sky. I was going home, wither Edward approved of it or not. There was no way of stopping me. I was leaving. I picked up and my phone and walked to the door. I went for the door handle and was stopped by a cold hand. I looked up at him bitterly.

"I am leaving Edward," I hissed.

"You can't. It's too dangerous."

"You want to explain that to Charlie when I call him?" I bit back. He sighed and stepped aside. I went out onto the balcony, thinking that I was alone, but of course I wasn't.

"Do you want me to drive you back to Forks?" I heard Edward speaking to me again and stood at my side. I bit my lip with anger. I was sick of him. He goes for months on end and then he just comes back and thinks that he can take back everything he had done and think that everything would go back to the fairy-tale we were living in before! If he thought that was going to happen, he needed to think again!

"No Edward! I don't! And I don't want you in my life anymore!"

I ran as quickly as I could towards my old truck, trying not to fall as I went. Each of my words stung as I said them and afterwards, but I meant very word of them. I didn't care about anything that happened to me anymore, because without Jacob, I was nothing. I was lifeless and that was how I felt.

Lifeless. Nothing meant anything to me without Jacob at my side. He was the very thing that brought me life.

I drove home as fast as my truck would let me. When I pulled up I saw Sam, Embry and Paul standing on the veranda of Charlie's house. Sam was talking and Embry and Paul were both behind him. All three of them looked up when they heard my truck. I started to worry. I didn't understand why they would be at the house unless something had happened to Jacob. What had he gone and done now!

I cut the engine of my truck, and got out into and icy cold rain, walking up to them. I looked up to Charlie, wondering what was going on. I didn't like how his face was shaped. He looked very worried. My heart fell as even more worry entered me. I hadn't ever saw Charlie's face so worried before. The only other time I had was his face with that look on it, was back when Edward first left me.

"I'll leave you all to talk," he murmured, stepping inside and closing the door without saying another word.

"Where is he?" I looked to Embry first. I trusted him the most of the whole pack without couting Jacob.

"What did you do?" Paul hissed in a deep and dark tone.

"Paul," Sam said darkly with a warning attached to his words.

"I did nothing," I lied. It was none of Paul's business anyway. I turned back to Embry for him to answer me.

"He's run off Bella. We don't know where he is, but he's not on La Push land and he's not in Forks. He's not answering his phone either," he murmured. I could see in Embry's eyes that he was also worried for his best friend's well fair.

"Well, where could he be?"

"Port Angeles I would say," Paul muttered. I looked to him, seeing his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "That kid wouldn't have the guts to go any farther than that."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. I hated the way Paul degraded Jacob. "You have no idea how brave Jacob is Paul. So be quiet!" I hissed loudly.

Paul growled at me as Embry stood in front of my protectively, pushing Paul away from the two of us.

"Back off man! When Jake's not around I protect her," he growled back. What was with these Quileute boys? I couldn't get over how loyal they were to each other. Especially Embry and Jacob, they were like brothers looking out for each other.

"Both of you stop it," Sam warned again and then looked back up to me. "I heard why Edward came back Bella and I know that you don't want to be with the Cullens, so I'm offering our protection of you, if you'll allow it."

"How do you know that I don't want to be with the Cullens?" I questioned, wondering if he knew that from Jacob's thoughts, hoping that just maybe Jacob did get the idea that I didn't want Edward, or if he knew some other way.

"I figured if you wanted to be with them, you would be with them now, or one of them would be here," he murmured.

I nodded. Saddened that it hadn't been my first theory of how he knew. I wish Jacob knew that I wanted to be with him and no one else. I loved him with everything I had. He meant the world to me and he didn't even know it.

"Thanks Sam," I smiled slightly.

"I'll stay here for the night," Embry stated. I looked at him a little surprised, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking to Sam.

Sam nodded once and then his eyes shifted to me. "One of us will always be around you Bella. You won't be alone, so don't worry," he said sternly.

"Thank you Sam." I turned my back for a second, walking inside and then thought to ask if Embry wanted something for dinner, but all three of the boys were gone. I hadn't even heard them take a step away.

_Who said they are werewolves? More like ninjas if you ask me_, I thought, quiet shocked as I stepped inside and started cooking dinner.

I placed a large plate of food on the veranda for Embry while Charlie wasn't looking. I knew that he wouldn't approve of leaving a plate outside in the weather of Forks and in the morning I remembered that I hadn't brought the plate back in from the night before. I ran downstairs and saw that he had already discovered it. He was in the doorway scratching his head, looking quiet puzzled. He caught eye of me on the stairs and looked up to me.

"Have you been feeding the raccoons Bella?" he questioned. I almost burst out laughing. Why would I be feeding raccoons? They would get enough out of our trash cans alone.

"No . . . why?" I shrugged, acting normal. Still trying not to laugh.

"This plate was outside."

"Huh, odd," I said and went into the kitchen, starting to make my breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to work, see later."

I heard the door go and smiled. I couldn't believe that I had actually gotten away with it.

I cooked up enough breakfast for two and when I saw the two bowls on the table together, I couldn't help but wish that the second bowl was for Jacob. I wondered where he was. I was missing him so much. I picked up the bowl and took it outside for whoever was outside now. I thought it was the least I could do for them.

I sat back on the couch, wondering what Jacob was doing, what he was thinking. I missed him so much. My eyes drifted closed and when my eyes reopened, I saw his face. He was smiling like he used to; so warm and loving. He leant over me and kissed me softly. His lips were so warm and loving as he kissed me. I could feel my body warm again his lips. I hadn't ever felt so loved before. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I sighed against his lips at his touch. He was amazing.

I loved him so much.

I bit his lip softly, telling him what I wanted and he pulled away. His eyes were black now and I could see the desire in them. I could see that he wanted it too, but he had been caught off guard. I guess that he didn't expect that I would want to take things so quickly so soon. His hand ran softly over the side of my face as a smile came to his lips and his eyes lightened to their usual russet brown. My eyes closed as I leant into his soft touch and smiled.

"You're sure?" he whispered softly and kissed me again, brushing his lips over mine so slowly that it was basically teasing me.

My eyes fluttered to a close and moaned at the touch of his lips. They were so smooth and warm, so passionate and loving. It was an everlasting, passionate, and forbidden love that he only had for me and I had for him.

"Yes," I murmured almost silently against his lips.

I heard him sigh softly as he heard my answer.

My fingers ran down the soft skin of his jaw and neck, to the buttons on his thin white shirt, undoing them slowly as he continued to kiss me with a strong passion. I couldn't believe how passionate his kisses were.

He slipped his shirt off of his arms once all the buttons were undone and let it fall off behind him, not breaking our kiss for a second. He leant down on me more, but careful not to place too much weight on me. I held onto his shoulders tightly, the warmth of his body was everything I wanted.

I felt so cold and lifeless without it.

Someone suddenly called my name, causing both of us to look in the direction of the door. I felt like I was been pulled from him then and I realized, none of it was real. It was _just_ a dream. I shouldn't have been so blind. It wasn't like Jacob to act this way.

Not that I knew of anyway.

I held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. I didn't want to live in a world that didn't have him in it. As I pulled him closer, wishing that I could take him to reality with me, I felt his lips on mine again. The same kind of kiss as before. I sighed into his mouth, still holding him tightly around his neck. I could still feel that I was been pulled away.

"I love you," he voice echoed as my eyes flashed open. I sat up on the couch, dripping in sweat and heard Embry shouting my name from outside, banging on the door as hard as he could.

"Bella! Open up!" he shouted again.

"I'm coming," I yelled back and tried to get to my feet.

_God_ _that was some dream_, I thought, getting up and going to the door and opening it to Embry. He looked at me oddly and narrowed eyed.

"What have you been doing?" he questioned in an odd tone.

"Why?"

"I've been knocking for twenty minutes and you're dripping with sweat."

I turned red in the face, not knowing what to tell him. I couldn't tell him the truth, no way could I! "Umm. . . I was asleep with the heater on. . ." I lied, sort of.

"Bella, that is dangerous. Do I have to live with you too?"

I looked at him wide eyed. Now that would be funny to see how Charlie would handle that. "I'm not a kid anymore Embry. I _can_ look after my _human_ self," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest tightly as a gust of wind hit me, spending a chill through my body.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just wanted to let you know that Sam thinks Jake is staying in Seattle, but we're not going looking for him."

My jaw almost dropped when I heard him. What the hell was Jacob doing in Seattle? And why weren't they going to look for him! None of it made any sense! They were looking for him weren't they? Then why weren't they looking for him where they thought he was?

"W-why?" I stuttered. "Why aren't one of you looking for him in Seattle if you think that is where he is?" I yelled, not been able to help it.

"Bella, it's obvious. He wants some time alone. He hates this life and you are the only one that made it any better. I don't blame him for running off. I would have done just the same thing, plus if any of us were to go looking for him, it should be you. He would listen to you before he would listen to anyone else right now." The whole time Embry spoke, he looked me in the eye, like he was trying to tell me that I meant more to Jacob than I already knew. I didn't understand why or how I would make his life in the pack any better. It just didn't make any sense to me.

I didn't see how I would be able to find him in Seattle anyway. It was a huge city and he obviously didn't want to be found, so how could you find someone without any contact with them, that didn't want to be found? I wouldn't be the person that he would want to see anyway. I was sure that he hated me now. I would be lucky if we were friends now, let alone anything else. His words then flashed into my head.

_"No Bella. I'm done. I've had enough of this. You either choose me or him. I don't know what you want from me, but until you do, you won't see me, if ever again. Goodbye Bella."_

"_If ever again_," I mouthed, that were his words. He didn't want to see me. He didn't want anyone to find him. He just wanted to be alone. I had blown it this time. I had strung him along from the start and this time I had taken it too far. He finally had realized that I had used him from the start.

I didn't deserve him. He _was_ too good for me.

I slipped slowly down against the structure of the house, realizing everything I had done, _through_ his eyes. I had hurt him so badly. No wonder he ran, no wonder he hated me. Even if I was to go and find him, I still didn't know what I wanted from him. I was _in-love_ with him, but apart from that, I had no clue what I wanted from him. He asked me that question and said that until I knew what I wanted from him, I wouldn't see him, and even then.

Did that mean that he would know when I had figured out what I wanted from him? I was so confused that my head hurt. I didn't know what to do, say or think anymore. All I knew was that I wanted him with me.

That was it.

Embry sat beside me and brought me into his arms as he saw tears running down my cheeks. He knew what I needed, but the warmth of his body only made me crave Jacob even more. I _had_ to find him, wither he wanted to be found or not, but first I had to work out what I wanted from him and I had no idea where to start or how to start.

"I know he wants you to find him Bella. You mean so much to him," Embry murmured. I nodded and leant into his shoulder, sobbing. It was nice to have a friend like Embry to help me that was also friends with Jake. It helped a lot. I was thankful for Embry been around. He was the only one that knew everything about my past, about now and about Jacob, Edward and I, and yet, he didn't judge me. Any one of my human friends from school would have thought that I was an idiot, but I couldn't think of them now. I just had to work things out with myself and Jacob, even if it was the last thing I was to do, I _had_ and was going to make things right.


	3. Never Giving Up On You

I glanced to the clock, seeing it was five in the morning. I couldn't sleep. My head was too full, trying to think and know what I wanted from Jacob. I just wanted to go and find Jacob, and bring him back home, but I couldn't, not until I knew what I wanted of him. I had thought all week what I wanted of him and I couldn't come to anything that would bring him back into my life. I wanted my sun back. I wanted my old life with _just_ him in it. But still, I wasn't sure what I truly did want. It all sounded so stupid to me! I couldn't work out my feelings, I couldn't work out want I wanted, what I had and didn't have. I just knew that I needed him.

At around six o'clock I fell asleep with the exhaustion taking over my body. I smiled and opened my eyes at the feeling of his warm breath against my neck. His eyes were on me with an unsure look in his eyes and with a small crooked smile lighting his face and full lips.

Morning, he mouthed, brushing his lips over the skin of my neck, making me shiver at his touch. He chuckled darkly at my reaction to him. Morning, I mouthed back once my thoughts were clear enough to even think of what time of the day it was. I yawned, stretching while sitting up. I looked down to Jacob while he was lying beside me with a smirk on his face while looking up to me.

His fingers ran down from my shoulder to my elbow while watching his hand moving, before holding my gaze with his. His chocolate eyes were so intense. Moving slowly, he pushed me back so he was lying over top of me while he kissed me softly. He pulled away slowly and suddenly, not breaking our gaze. "I tired you out last night?" he smirked, kissing me again.

"Mmm, you could say that," I nodded and smiled. He chuckled, turning slightly red in the cheeks. I giggled, leaning up and kissing him again softly. His hand ran down the side of my face, kissing me a little harder with every second that went by. Like usual, he was making it hard to think clearly, or even breath for that matter. I moaned at the touch of his lips on my jaw line and neck. He was making me breathless with each brush and kiss of his lips.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked in a breathless tone under my ear. I moaned at the feeling of his hot breath against my skin again.

"You," I half sighed and half moaned.

I awoke gasping at that point. All these dreams had to mean something. I'd had around ten since Jacob had left. They were all simular to each other. He was either taking me as his own, asking me what I wanted or kissing me such passion, that only a true love could show. There was only one thing that was the same in each of the dreams. There was only one thing that I wanted in each of them. Him and no one or anything else.

And then, I realized what I wanted. I wanted Jacob, in my life, as my true love, as his imprint, forever. All the dreams had meant the same thing, they were all helping me work out what I wanted from him, and they had helped. A lot.

I flung my legs over the side of my bed at twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I couldn't believe I had slept so late into the day. It would take me at least three to four hours to get to Seattle, but I didn't care. I just wanted to with him. I loved Jacob, I always had, but . . . Edward had made me blind of that. Before, I thought Edward was perfect, flawless, and he was, but he wasn't what I wanted anymore. I wanted life, I wanted warmth and a sun, not, ice, and that was what Edward was. It was a choice of fire and ice, and I had chosen, fire and passion over ice and death. I had chosen Jacob, and now, I just hoped that I could find him, and he would still accept me into his life, and to be his, forever. He was my life. He brightened my day and brought life to me, to how it should have been from the start when we first met. I should have seen it sooner. We were meant to be. I knew that now.

I packed my backpack for the day and left a note on the counter for Charlie, telling him that I was going to Seattle to look for Jacob and that I would be home late or in the next few days. I walked out into the cold icy rain, allowing it to hit the skin on my arms as I went out to my truck. I climbed inside and turned on the heater, drying myself out before starting the engine. I just hoped that its engine would last until I got to Seattle. If I got there, and then it died on me, what was the worst could happen? If I ended up staying with Jacob a few more hours or days alone, while waiting for my father to come and pick us both up and take us both home? If that was the worst that could happen, I welcomed it. I wanted to be alone with Jake for a few days, but I knew that Charlie would never like that idea . . . well, he wouldn't with Edward. Jacob on the other hand may have been different in his books. After all, Jacob was a friend of the family. But he wasn't anymore to me. I wanted him to be more than _just_ a friend. I wanted him to be mine, and I wanted to be his. How I hadn't seen it sooner, I would never know.

As I thought it would, it took four hours to get to Seattle and with a broken radio it was just me and my thoughts. By the time I had gotten to Seattle I was starting to doubt myself. Yet again. I was starting to doubt that Jacob would want me in his life anymore. I knew I had hurt him that many times it wasn't funny. I wondered if this time he wouldn't forgive me so easily, if at all. But I knew I couldn't just give up on him and think that he wouldn't want me in his life without knowing for sure. I had to try, I just had to. Jacob meant the world to me and for him I would do anything to make things okay between the two of us. He just meant that much to me. I had been so confused and lost when Edward first left me, and when Jake came back into my life, I found my way back, thanks to him.

Stepping out into the ice, pouring down rain, I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and started my search for him. I knew I was doing the impossible by looking for him. I had tried calling his phone again before leaving home, but still his phone wasn't responding. I just hoped he was okay. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find him without making contact, but I had to try. I thought searching the streets would be the best place to start. I couldn't go around searching in each and every building, thinking that I would just bump into him. If I was going find Jacob, best chance was on the streets as he maybe going somewhere or heading back home. I couldn't think of anywhere else to search for him.

For around two or three hours, I roamed the streets of Seattle in the rain. I was cold and wet to the bone. I hadn't ever been so cold in my life. Not one piece of my clothing was dry. It was all soaked. People stared at me as I passed them, probably thinking I was homeless or something. I could hear my teeth chattering away faster than I thought they could or would ever chatter. I could see my breath in the air each and every time I exhaled. It was starting to get dark, but I still wasn't giving up. I hadn't been in Seattle long enough to find him. I couldn't give up yet.

The night was setting in fast and the rain was only getting colder and heavier. Each drop that fell on me felt like a tennis ball hitting me hard. I didn't even know that the rain could come down so hard that it hurt. I couldn't see anything that was more than ten metres away from me. It was impossible. Between the night light and the rain, I could hardly see any detail of whom and what was around me anymore. I couldn't see past the cars on the side walk, or even see the road to cross it.

My teeth kept on chattering away as I kept on walking. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself, just trying to keep warm, but I was way beyond that. I was too wet to even try and keep warm. I was so cold, I was almost numb. My shoulders felt weak and slouched while I walked, my knees weak and tired and my arms became dead weights on the end of my shoulders. I didn't even know the way back to my truck anymore. I had been walking for hours. It would take me the same amount of time just to get back to it. I would be better off just to keep on walking until dawn.

Quickly people started to disappear home as the night set in and the rain only got harder yet again. Something made me look up from the footpath and there I stopped dead as I saw him just five metres away from me, standing in the rain, with his black leather jacket on and grey washed out jeans. His hair dripping wet like his cloths, and yet, he still wasn't shivering. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me or I was dying of hypothermia, until he said my name.

"Jake," I murmured as my legs gave out from under me, only for me to feel a sudden warmth around me and my name been called repeatedly. But I couldn't respond back. I was too cold, too weak, to even try to.

Slowly I awoke to a warm brushing feeling on my hand, in an unfamiliar darkened room. The walls and ceiling were white with thick blue-grey curtains and matching coloured carpet. My clothes were still dripping wet, but I was a lot warmer now. When I went to move, I found there were blankets tightly tucked in around me. I tried to think what had happened and felt the brushing feeling on my hand again. I yanked my hand back, startled and saw Jacob turn around and look to me from having his back turned to me. He smiled after seeing I was awake. I remembered everything that had happened then. I had been out looking for him and was so cold, and then suddenly everything went black. I must have fainted from been so cold and exhausted, but I found him, that was all that mattered now.

"Where am I?" I asked huskily, sitting up and shivering at the cold air coming in contact with my wet clothes. I knew I must not have been asleep long with how wet my clothes still felt.

"My apartment. Why did you come to Seattle Bella?" he asked me in a cold, hard tone, keeping his back turned from me and his eyes on the TV screen in front of us. It was all that was lighting the room. All the lights were out. The tone of Jacob's voice startled me. I hadn't ever heard it so cold, hard and lifeless before. I thought at that moment that he wasn't going to ever forgive me.

"I – I was looking for you."

"So, what do you want from me?" he turned around at that moment and looked deep within my eyes. I could see he was searching for the truth and nothing but the truth, and that was what he was going to get.

"I want you, as my boyfriend, the love of my life and I want to be your imprint, forever."

"And Edward?" he questioned.

"I haven't seen him in a week. I told him that I didn't want him in my life anymore.

He turned slightly away from me, looking down to the floor below the white couch I was sitting on, before looking back to me. "You already _are_ my imprint Bella . . . I knew that you were out looking for me. That's how I found you."

I looked at him wide eyed. I didn't know that I was already his imprint. I thought it was something that developed over time as we got closer to each other, not just out of the blue. Maybe it hadn't been just out of the blue. Maybe it had been there the whole time and Jacob just hadn't told me until now. He hadn't ever _really_ told me how he felt about me. I guess it was because I already half knew.

"Jacob . . . I – I . . ."

"I understand if the imprint changes things for you Bella." He looked away from me then. A hurt and pained look came into his eyes as he looked away.

"Jacob n-no, it doesn't change anything for me! I love you Jacob, I love _you_." His eyes shot back up to me then, looking at me seriously in the eye not believing it at first. I could see the moment it sunk in, that I was his and I would always be, or until he no longer wanted me. I just hoped that wasn't anytime soon. I loved him too much for him to leave me anytime soon.

He sighed in a moan like manner, standing up quickly he sat beside me, pulling the blankets from around me and pulling them around the two of us before wrapping his arm around me, bringing me into the heat of his body. I leant into his chest, wrapping both of my arms around his waist and holding him close to me. It felt so good to be so close to him, and to feel his love and passion so close to me. I hadn't ever felt so loved before.

I shivered at the difference in temperature between us. I still felt like ice compared to Jacob. My teeth began to chatter again. "God Bella, you're freezing," he said huskily, lying down on the couch with me and pulling the blankets tightly around the two of us. Jacob's clothes and hair was still wet like mine, but still no wear near to the point of how wet my clothes and hair was. I hid my face into the clothing of his chest, just trying to get warm, but I was too cold. Even his body temperature wasn't warming me at all, even with how close we were. I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me suddenly, resting his head on top of mine, trying to shield out the cold and get me warm. But it was impossible. I was just too cold.

I sighed at the touch of his thumb running down the side of my cheek and shivered when it stopped. I wished he hadn't stopped. I looked up to him, catching his deep and intense gaze staring down at me. He was drawing me in with his eyes, without even trying. I wondered why I hadn't gone for Jacob before now. He was everything a girl could want – he was everything I wanted.

Before I knew it, his lips found mine. I couldn't believe how warm they were, how soft and passionate they were upon mine. I could feel his hands running down along my sides, going under the cloth of my shirt and leaving his hands cupping the sides of my waist. I couldn't help but shiver at the feelings of his hot hands on my skin. I could feel goose bumps forming around his hands as he held me and moved his hands over my back slowly. I could hear my heart beat in my chest, quicker than I had ever felt it beat before. My head felt dazed and dizzy, but in all the good ways that I hadn't ever felt before. He had been right the whole time. I did love him. The whole time while Edward was away and even before then, I didn't want Jacob to be anything more than my friend, because I still loved Edward, but, I was wrong. I loved them both. But now things were different again. I loved Jacob more. He had always been there. He brought me life and light when there was none to be found. He gave me life, where Edward was giving me death, at my own will. I shouldn't have been so stubborn to see what Jacob was offering me. He only loved me, for who I was. Just like Edward, but differently. He wasn't keeping things from me that I should have known about, because he thought it was the right thing to do to keep me safe. Jacob told me the truth and kept me safe, all without leaving. I loved _my Jacob._

My hands ran along the side of his shirt slowly and undid the buttons as he kissed me. He pulled away, looking up to me confused.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked slowly, a little breathless.

"I – I want to feel the heat of your skin."

He half chuckled silently, rolling his eyes. One slick movement and the buttons were all undone. "Better?" he smirked.

"Sort of." He tilted his head to the side, still puzzled. I giggled softly and smiled crookedly at him. "It's better, if it's completely off your arms."

He shook his head in disbelieving it, rolling eyes at me again, while a crooked smile came to his face as he leant up and pulled his shirt and jacket completely off, throwing them to the side of the TV and lying back down under me. "Better?"

"Much," I smiled, still holding his gaze with mine carefully.

"It really doesn't bother you, my been half naked, does it?" he grinned in a cocky way at me.

I giggled, not able to help myself. I looked away from him in slight embarrassment before looking back and almost gasping at the sight of his new formed torso. He had changed so much in the past week. He was toner and buffer, more like a nineteen year old than a sixteen year old. With how much his body had changed, it suddenly felt like it had been years since I had seen him shirtless. How could he have changed so much in such little time? It had only been two, three, four weeks tops. What had changed him so much in such little time? I looked up to him in disbelief. He smiled cockily, but at the same time shyly, I could see it in his face he was a little shy. "Notice anything new?" he chuckled, teasingly.

I slapped his bicep playfully. "Yeah, what's changed so suddenly?"

"Only the fact that I've matured enough to be an Alpha that I was born to be and I have an imprint, who loves me and believes in me. It's changed me. You can see that much."

"You're gorgeous Jacob."

"You're the gorgeous one Bella. You're beautiful." He smiled, up at me, taking a stand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear softly. I smiled as he leant up and kissed me again, and making it so that we were just how we had been before, his hands on and around my waist, him kissing me with such a loving and strong passion, my heart beating crazily and out of control. My hands slipped from cupping his face down to his chest. My hand ran over his heart slowly, feeling just how much he was he was enjoying this, just how much I was driving him crazy. I liked knowing how he felt about me. Without even trying, he made it that he was leaning over top of me, heating me from above. I hardly even noticed him moving me. My arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I moaned as I felt his hands run up my stomach to my ribs. I shivered as his hands left me. He pulled away, staring into my eyes for a moment.

"You're too cold Bella. You need a hot shower."

I nodded sadly. I didn't want to leave him, even if it was just for five minutes. But I got the feeling it would take longer than five minutes to warm me up. I was still cold and wet to the bone. My clothes were still soaked. It would take forever for the couch to dry out, because of my lying on it for so long. I remembered then, I didn't have any clothes to get dressed in after I had a shower. There was no point in having a warm shower and then getting back in cold wet clothes . . . but then, I didn't really need clothes to stay warm, did I?

"I don't have any clothes to put on afterward. There's no point . . . unless." I looked up to him then, with a smirk on my face. He looked at me clueless at first and then shock rolled into his eyes.

"Bella!"

"What?" I didn't think that he was on the same page as me now. It wasn't that shocking.

"I've only _just_ found out that you love me and your already want to go getting into _that_?"

"I didn't mean that Jacob." I rolled my eyes at him. He was a typical guy. "I just mean, you can keep me warm, while my clothes are drying."

"I know where there's a heater. Your clothes will be dry by the time you get out." He went to get up, but I grabbed his wrist, making him stop and look back to me.

"I just want my personal space heater, not a heater. Plus, you would only blow the heater up with how wet these clothes are."

He smirked at my words. "Suggestive much?" his smirk grew wider. At first I couldn't work out what was so suggestive about what I said, but then it dawned on me. _I just want my personal space heater, not a heater. _I squeezed my eyes shut with embarrassment. It was just typical of Jacob to pick up on something like that!

I looked at him, waiting for his answer. "Okay, okay. I'll do it, but you have no idea how your tempting me right now."

"You have no idea how much you've been tempting me since you left Jacob." He raised an eye brow up at me and I instantly turned red. I wish I hadn't let that one slip. I knew I would never let that one down if he found out. I ignored the look he gave me and slipped out from under the covers, letting my hand slip from his wrist to his hand as I went. Just as our fingers were left touching the tips of each others, his other hand caught mine. I looked up to him as our fingers twisted together softly and smiled. His arms wrapped around me, warming my back and sides with the heat of his body. He kissed my neck softly, holding me tightly. "Do you mind, if I joined you? You do need all the help you can get to get warm again Bella."

I turned around to him, looking him in the eye. Was he serious? I saw no glimpse of humour in his face. He was serious and he could tell that I was a little nervous about it.

"I don't mean, doing anything Bella," he said quickly, after realizing. "I just mean by getting you warmer."

I scoffed at that. "What could you do that the water can't?" I seriously thought he was playing with me, but then I suddenly saw in his eyes that he wasn't. I saw hurt come into them.

"Nothing, other than the extra warmth," he answered a little sheepishly.

"Okay," I smiled, trying to sound playful so he thought I had been playing with him. I saw the hurt disappear from his eyes in that instant and be replaced with a bright glow of energy. I reached up and kissed him softly before walking towards where I thought the bathroom was down the narrow and short hallway. I turned on the light to see a huge square bath tub in the corner that was just like a spa, but it was in fact a bath. The whole room was white, and had a white vase with a bright pink and white rose in it. I went over to the side of the bath, turning it on and placing some mixture into the hot water for thick bubbles to form. To be honest, I was nervous to what Jacob would think of me. I know, he already loves me, but I still couldn't get the thoughts out of my mind, and we were _only_ taking a bath together for crying out loud! I would hate to see myself if we were going all the way. _Get a grip Bella! It's just Jacob! He loves you as it is! _I thought, basically screaming it out loud in my head as I started to get undressed. I shivered and shook with chills coming over me as the cold air came into contact with my damp skin.I was warmer _with_ my clothes on for crying out loud!

I stepped carefully into the bath and sat down. The water felt like it was boiling hot and was cooking me at first, but after a few minutes I got used to it, but still, I was ice cold. My teeth were still chattering away at a million miles a second. My jaw would fall off soon enough if I wasn't careful. I heard a knock on the door and slipped down into the bubbles around me, trying to hide myself from him. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get that stupid idea out of my head again!

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard him question quietly.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You're just nervous, really nervous."

I didn't turn around to speak to him. I thought that he would want some privacy as I heard the zipper go on his jeans. I shivered again, still feeling cold. Everything I touched felt hot to my hands. Even the bar of soap on the side of the bath felt hotter than my hands and it hadn't even been under hot or warm water yet.

"Here, you'll want this." I turned around to take whatever it was he was handing to me, only to get a slap in the face with a damp face wash. I screamed at its contact with my skin. It was cold! I heard Jacob chuckle almost silently as I removed it slowly, a little annoyed.

"Sorry," he murmured with a little hidden humour in his tone. I looked away after taking the cloth from my face, not bothering to say anything. I leant forward, towards the taps, letting its water flow over my arms as I heard the water moving behind me, before warm arms wrapping around my waist softly. I smiled at the contact of his warmth. I turned around and smiled at him, suddenly feeling all the more better to have him around.

"What's with the bubbles?" he asked, picking up a handful and blowing into them so there were bubbles flying around us. I giggled and sat up a little, playing with them before his words sunk into my head. I bit my lip, looking slightly away. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for my answer, but I didn't say a thing. He quickly added it all up.

"You were nervous? Weren't you?"

I nodded. There was nothing I could get past Jacob unless it was the truth. He could tell what was going on if I lied or even if I stayed silent.

He sighed in frustration, running his wet hand over his face. "Bella, don't be nervous around me. I love you. I don't care if what's on the outside is scared, burnt, stretched, marked or even green and slimy for that matter. I still love you. " His words comforted me greatly. I already knew that, but hearing it from him, reassured me greatly.

"Thanks Jacob," I smiled back at him as he leant into my back, holding me closely to him. Suddenly I was feeling warmer with his touch and hold around me.

He ran hot water over my back with the cloth and pushed softly into the muscles of my back, getting out all of the aches the cold numbness had caused me. I smiled, loving how he was treating me. I hadn't ever had something like this done to me before.

"Are you feeling any warmer?" he asked, running his hand slowly down from my shoulder to my ribs.

"A little," I nodded. "More so since you got in though," I giggled, lying back against him softly. He smiled, looking down at me. His arms wrapped around me tighter with his hands resting in the pit of my stomach with my hands covering his. I smiled, looking down towards the faint colour of our hands entwined together under the water. I looked back up to him with a smile as his left hand lifted from under mine and touched my chin, as he kissed me softly. I took his hand from my chin and held it tightly in my hand as I lent up on him, kissing him deeply. His skin was so smooth and soft under my hand. I hadn't even realized that I had move onto him fully until I notice the difference in temperature under my hand. His chest and abs were so much more warmer compared to his hands. I sighed at the feeling of his hand running along my shoulder. My eyes drifted to a close at all the thoughts and feelings I was having, until he broke me of the trance like state I was in.

"Bella . . ." his eyes were darkened, his voice faint and breathless. I could see what he wanted, and I wanted it too. I had wanted it from the second I saw him on the street. I just didn't think it would come so soon.

* * *

**Offical Banner For Don't Give Up On Me**

http:/fc04(dot)deviantart(dot)net/fs70/i/2011/072/1/6/don_t_give_up_on_me_by_runwithjacobblack-d3bjxby(dot)jpg

**Image I made for this chapter **

http:/twitpic(dot)com/4f7arq/full

**Don't forget to get keep up to date with all my fan fictions on facebook! **

http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/pages/Skys-Fan-Fiction-Page/195890483776040?ref=ts


	4. Its Me, I'm the Freak

His eyes were so dark, almost like midnight. I hadn't ever seen them so intense and dark before. His eyes closed for a moment. He shook his head and reopened his eyes. They were normal again. They were his usual russet chocolate brown that I loved so much.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking down to me. "I don't know what came over me," he added, squeezing his eyes closed, running his wet hand over his face. "I told you, that I wanted to take this slow-" I cut him off, placing my index finger over his lips, looking deep within his eyes as he stared me back into my eyes.

"You obviously need it Jacob," I murmured, kissing him softly and passionately. He kissed me back, brushing his lips over mine and nipping my lower lip. His hand ran down to my waist as his lips slowed. He pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't want it to be this way."

He sat up, wrapping a towel around himself and walked out of the room. I sighed, slipping down into the water still trying to get warm still.

I played with the bubbles around me as I thought deeply. It felt like it was me that was wrong. But he loved me, didn't he? I knew this was going to happen. I knew that I had hurt him too much for him to love me again and trust me. That was it. He didn't feel like he could trust me again. He didn't feel like he could open up to me like he used to in fear of getting hurt again and I couldn't blame him. For the things I had done in the past, why should he trust me again so soon? I was lucky that he had even saved me from the cold, let alone bringing me to his apartment to get me warm. I was stupid! I didn't deserve to have him.

Pulling the plug, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself as I dried my hair with a hairdryer. It only then occurred to me that I had no dry clothes to put on, nor did I get the feeling that Jacob would want to keep me warm now. I grunted to myself, annoyed. Now what was I supposed to do to keep warm? I shook my head, shutting off the hairdryer and walked out into the main room with the towel still wrapped around me. I saw Jacob sitting on the couch in some jeans and a blue checked white buttoned up shirt, glaring at the muted TV in the dark. He had the heater going with my clothes in front of it, getting them dry. It was pointless putting the heater on them, he was only going to blow the thing up with how wet they were. It would take forever for them to dry, even in the dryer or on a hot summer's day.

I sat on the floor in front of the heater, watching the TV. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that he was still watching it. I didn't understand how he was watching it. It was soundless. Then I realized that it was one of those cop shows that he hated. Jacob hated watching people been hurt and killed. I then knew that he wasn't _really_ watching it, but more glaring at it with blind eyes. I looked back down to the floor below me, then to the little green light on the heater's dial. I stared at it for what felt like hours on end like I was hypnotized. Suddenly I broke from my dazed state and stood up. I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I went out of the room and to the bedroom. It seemed to be that there was no sign of anyone had slept in this room recently. The bed was made perfectly and the whole room was clean and bag less.

I flopped myself back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling above me with my wet towel still around me. I could hear the sound of the rain still falling heavily outside. I shuddered as a chill went through me, but I didn't move. I tilted my head to the side after a while, looking to the clock on the other side of the bed. Three ten it read. It felt a lot later than that.

At some point, I must have fallen to sleep, because the next thing I knew was waking up to Jacob's voice in the doorway. "I'm sorry," he murmured, looking to me.

I sat up, watching him. "No, I am Jacob. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

He shook his head, staying silent for a moment. "I should have taken that much easily Bella."

"I don't understand."

"It's a wolf thing. I've changed. You know that," he muttered. I shook my head, refusing to believe that. To me, he was still the same person as he was when he left. He still loved me, protected me, and was there for me, like he always, always was.

"No Jacob, no, you haven't changed. I just pushed you too far. It's me, it always is. I always ruin things, you know that much. "

He shook his head again. He usually agreed to whenever I said that. . . What had changed so much with him, since that he had left? It wasn't that long ago even. I felt like he was keeping something from me at that point. I could see it in his eyes. I wished that he would tell me everything, like he used to.

He bit his lower lip suddenly while shaking his head slowly. I caught glimpse of his hand slightly shaking by his side as he glared down at the black floor below him. What was upsetting him so much that he was shaking?

"Goodnight Bella," he murmured darkly, stepping away from my direction and into the direction of the main room again.

"Jacob wait!" I shouted, quickly finding my feet and running to his side while holding the towel around me. I grabbed his wrist as he slowly turned back into my direction. I watched as his face grimaced when I touched him.

"Bella, your almost ice," he muttered. I hadn't even noticed that I was cold until I had touched his scorching hot skin. He felt like he was on fire under my hand.

And within that instant of him speaking, his arms wrapped around me tightly, keeping me warm like I had wanted him to do all night, like nothing had been said or nothing had happened. It was like it had been before I had pushed him too far.

I rested my head on his shoulder feeling like his warm arms were where I belonged. I suddenly realized how quickly he had changed in mood. I realized then, that it wasn't him I had pushed, it was his inner animal. The darkness within his tone, the shaking for no reason, it was his entire inner wolf taking control. He had changed more than what was visible. I understood now, everything he had said. It was true.

"I shouldn't be doing this," he murmured after a moment. I looked up to him puzzled to why he would say such a thing. His grip slowly loosed on me as he went to turn away and leave me once again. I caught his hand in mine and held it tightly. He looked back to me with shocked eyes.

"Don't leave me again," I murmured, shuddering from the brief second his body temperature had left me for. He tilted his head to the side, watching me for a moment, and a soft, yet sweet smile came to his lips as the warmth around me came back again. With the few seconds I had been without his touch, I had missed it greatly.

I yawned, feeling slightly tired as he held me. Carefully, he picked me up in his arms, holding me closely to him as he set me back on his bed, pulling the blankets over me and tucking me tightly in as he laid beside me. This was how I had wanted things from the second I had woke up this morning. In his bed, tightly and warming tucked in with him by my side, holding me closely to him, keeping me secure and warm as the violent rainy night passed. I knew that there was no going back to the cold now. I couldn't do without _my_ Jacob. I needed him, like I needed air to breath. He was like the blood that pumped through my heat to keep it beating. I needed him in every way to stay alive.

His arm stayed wrapped around me as I listened to his heart beat while lying on his chest, falling asleep after a while. I felt safe with him, loved and protected. I didn't know what I would do without him anymore. I didn't know how I had done without him when I was with Edward. It just wasn't the same. I just wished that I knew what had come over him earlier. It was like he had no control over what he was feeling. It worried me, but, something told me that everything was going to be alright.

I smiled brightly as the light of day woke me up. We were home again, at his place in La Push, in his room. He smiled down at me as he felt me stir in his arms. I looked up to him and smiled as I saw just how alive his eyes looked in the light. My hand ran up his bare chest, stopping at the nape of his neck as I lent up and kissed him softly. His kiss was different to mine though. He was always strong, passionate and deep. It was always like something I hadn't ever felt before. His lips were smooth and warm undermine. Strong and passionate, full of both love and lust . . . I was so lucky to have him.

He nipped my lower lip while tightening his right arm's grip around me as he kissed me harshly. I felt the touch of his fingers run over the side of my cheek. I smiled under his lips as he leant over me, breaking our kiss and holding my gaze with his own. I didn't feel like I could ever break of his hold and I didn't want to. "I love you," his voice echoed, confusing me slightly.

"I love you too," I murmured back, wrapping my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go. His lips brushed over my neck before he kissed me, starting out gently before getting harsher with each second that passed. I moaned at his touch and at the feeling of his tongue run the length of my neck once. I giggled as he blew his hot breath along the skin of my neck, sending chills down my spine and goose bumps to form over the skin of my body. His lips caught the skin of my neck gently, before he lowered himself down on me, keeping me close to him as I felt the graze of his teeth upon my neck. I yelped as I felt him bite me. He looked down to me proudly and with loving eyes. I hoped the mark would never heal. I had wanted a mark to say that I belonged to him and him only.

I gasped as I felt his lips brush over my belly button, before he kissed it softly. He looked up to me darkly, obviously likely how I had reacted to him. A shiver went through me as I felt his hands run from the top of my shoulders to just above his lips on my stomach.

I jumped suddenly out of my dream, looking around me in the dulled light of the unfamiliar room I was in. I looked to my left and saw a huge siding door looking out to the city with a balcony just beyond the siding doors. The rain was still coming down heavily, and if I had to guess what time it was, it had to be late afternoon.

Then I remembered everything from last night and where I was. I sighed happily, leaning back down on Jacob and closing my eyes. I felt his hand brush the side of my shoulder slowly. I smiled, wrapping my arm around him, before glancing up to him. He looked down to me and smiled. "Hey," he murmured while holding my gaze.

"Hey, what time is it?" I didn't bother looking to the clock. I was still too tired to be bothered to get up.

"Four o'clock . . ." he seemed to trail off in thought after a moment. It took a few minutes for the time to sink into my head. My eyes flashed open in remembering Charlie. He was going to kill me for not coming home or calling! I shook my head, forgetting it for now and closed my eyes again. There was no point in worrying about it now.

I was just about asleep again when Jacob spoke. "Bella, what were you dreaming of?" he questioned with a shy tone. Once again my eyes flashed open. I could remember just what I was dreaming of and had been since he had left, but I couldn't tell him that, could I? 

"Bella?" he questioned again after a few moments of my staying silent.

"I don't remember," I lied. "Why?"

"You murmured my name five times and you felt tense."

I looked up to him. His eyes were already watching me and suddenly they turned stern as he smirked. "You do remember."

"No I don't!" Damn, how did he know? He always knew when I was lying.

"Mmm, yes you do," he teased. "Just tell me Bella. I won't laugh. I promise."

I shook my head. I knew he would either laugh or be upset.

"Does it happen to have anything to do with what you said last night, about my tempting you since I left?" Damn it! He always knew things without been told them! How does he do that?

I stayed silent, not wanting to say anything with knowing whatever I said would just tip him off on what my dreams were. But either way, he would eventually work it out. He always did.

"I knew it. C'mon Bells. Just tell me please."

I sighed, giving up. I knew he would never give up until I told him. I most as well just get the embarrassment over and done with. I just knew that I was never going to live it down though. "Fine," I sighed again, closing my eyes. "I keep dreaming of you making out with me, since you left." I could feel that I was red in the cheeks as I spoke. I was glad that he couldn't see just how my face looked. He stayed silent for a moment. He was upset, I knew it! I could just feel it.

"How?" he asked finally. I looked up to him in confused by his question. He was smiling. I was shocked that he was actually smiling. He had kept his promise. He didn't laugh at all. He didn't even seem to be holding back from laughing.

I laughed slightly. "What do you mean how Jacob?" I smiled, a little confused by his question. He looked away after he had heard my question. I could have sworn I saw a light tint of red come into his cheeks for a moment and then disappear again.

"I mean, how did I make out with you?" he looked back to me as he spoke. I felt red in the cheeks then. I didn't understand why on earth he would want to know how he had made out with me. Why was that so important to him? I looked down to the blankets around me, running my fingers over them as I thought. God this was going to sound so cheesy!

I stayed silent for a moment and then felt his hand take mine and entwine our fingers together. I looked down to our hands together. The contrast in our hands couldn't have been any more so different. My pale white skin against his beautiful russet brown tan hand, it felt so perfect, so right. It was the way we were mean to be.

I looked up from our hands and smiled sheepishly and looked away again. His free hand brushed my cheek as I thought, causing me to smile again. "You kissed me softly and then kissed my neck, before licking it, like, like a wolf would to the one it loves." I looked to him then. He didn't seem surprised at all. "Then you blew your hot breath over the skin of my neck, before biting me softly." My hand instantly went to my neck with remembering how he bit me, then feeling that there wasn't anything there. I was slightly disappointed then. I wished that I still had that mark. I sighed, letting my hand slip from my neck.

"Then what?" he asked with a soft tone, his hand slowing running down the side of my face, to my chin, holding it carefully and softly within his hand, making me look at him. I smiled, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away, feeling shy. "You leant down on me and kissed my stomach, before I woke up." I looked to him then, wondering what he was thinking.

"Sounds like some dream," he murmured, looking out to the window to the rain. "I had the same one," he smiled, looking back up to me with a bright smile. I gasped as I heard his words. How could he have had the same dream as me? How was that even possible? It couldn't have been, could it?

"H-how is that possible?" I murmured.

"It's the imprint. It's making us closer."

I smiled, leaning back down on him and keeping his hand entwined in mine. His thumb brushed over my cheek again with a feather like touch. I smiled at the warmth of his thumb was as the rain outside got suddenly harder. I shivered at the sound of it. I held my towel around myself tightly, leaning into the warmth of his body as memories of how cold I had been last night came to me.

His free arm wrapped around me tightly, making me feel comforted by him. I shuddered as a chill went through me. Before I even knew what was happening, he was leaning over me smiling sweetly down upon me, keeping me warm again.

I smiled shyly up at him, feeling red in the cheeks again. My eyes closed at the touch of his finger brush down the side of my face again. With my eyes still closed, I shuddered again as I felt his lips gently upon mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed me softly. He teased me, kissing me and holding the kiss before pulling away and brushing his lips over mine again. I bit his lower lip softly, teasing him back. He pulled away, looking down at me cautiously. His eyes were darkened as he looked down to me.

I sat up, wondering what was wrong. He was acting like he had been last night. Why was he acting this way? My hand ran along his face and kissed him softly. I was surprised when he didn't kiss me back. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked in an almost silent murmur.

He took both my hands, holding them within his own. He stared down at our hands as he spoke. "I could hurt you, so easily," he whispered without looking up. I was also looking down to our hands before he had spoken. I was surprised by what he had said.

"Please, Jacob. Don't start acting like that. Don't act like _him_." I let go of his hands and fell into his chest, hiding my face within his shirt. I could sense that he was surprised by how I had acted and slowly his arms wrapped around me softly.

"Bella, you don't understand just how much I've changed. I'm not always in control. I – I get lost. My inner animal takes me over sometimes now."

I nodded. "I know. I know it wasn't you last night . . . that left me. But Jacob, I trust you. I do. I love you." I leant up on him, looking into his eyes as I spoke, with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He could see that I was in fact serious. I meant each and every one of my words. I did trust him, and I did love him. He meant the world to me. I wanted him to be mine forever and always.

He stared back into my eyes, reading them and searching for something, before his lips crushed mine in a passionate and heated kiss. His hands stayed on my shoulder blades, slowly leaning back against the mattress like we had been. Slowly, he made his way down to the skin of my neck. His lips brushed along the skin of my neck, causing goose bumps to form over the top of my skin. I moaned at I felt his hot hand rest on the side of my face as he kissed my neck slightly harsher than he had been. I shivered as I felt the gaze of his teeth and tongue on my skin. He nipped my neck softly, before breaking the skin in a soft bite like he had in our dream. I yelped at the sudden pleasure of pain when he bit me. He kissed the wound softly, and then made me shiver when he licked it. I couldn't help but giggle though. He smiled on the skin of my neck, brushing his lips along my neck again, jawline and back to my lips, in another heated kiss.

My hands slipped from his neck, slowly undoing the top button of his thin shirt. He slowed with knowing what I was doing. He looked to me slightly surprised. I could feel his beautiful russet eyes questioning me silently as he held my gaze with great intensity. I nodded, slightly breathlessly. His lips pressed back to mine, but this time it was different. It was passion, desire, love, lust, tension and everything he felt for me now and in the past. It was all the emotions that love and passion were. I hadn't ever felt him kiss me in the manner he was now.

The second I undid the last button on his shirt, I started removing his belt and the top button of his jeans. My arms wrapped back around his neck, my hands gliding through his hair as he kissed me harder. Without breaking our kiss, he was able to kick his jeans off. I hadn't realized what he had done until I heard them fall to the floor. It was then that he broke our kiss. My eyes reopened as he looked down at me lovingly with a smirk lighting his face. His smile touched his desire filled eyes.

Rolling his shoulders back, his blue checked white shirt fell from over his shoulders and off of his body all together, allowing me to clearly see his perfectly sculptured body tone before he leant back down on me again and kissed me like before. My left hand slipped down from his neck to his Greek God like sculpted pecks. I couldn't help but explore his chest and stomach. His skin was so smooth, warm and felt perfect under my hand. I smiled under his lips as he moaned at my touch.

I felt his hands slip from cupping the sides of my face, slowly down my neck and to the edge of my towel. He stopped kissing me the second his hands stared to move. He looked to where his hand was slightly gripping the corner of my towel and then to me. I took a deep breath, knowing that there was no going back now and nodded.

My eyes closed as he slowly pulled the towel from me. My hands instantly rewrapped themselves around his neck. I couldn't help but moan and claw his shoulders as I felt his lips trailing down to my chest and stomach as he kissed my belly button and played with it with his tongue and brushed his lips over the skin of my stonach. His hands slowly brushed down my sides, causing goose bumps to form as he kept on nipping and licking my stomach. He smiled when my body automatically twitched away from him from everything he was making me feel.

I looked down to him as he looked up to me. He smirked and met my lips again, giving me a slight amount of his weight. His hands softly gripped the sides of my shoulders carefully while staring deep within my eyes.

"Jake!" I gasped as I felt him thrust into me suddenly. He smiled, leaning down and kissed the nape of my neck softly, allowing me to adjust to him.

His lips stroked the side of my neck softly, building the desire I was already feeling for him and him only. He knew everything I wanted to feel from his touch and he gave it to me without even hearing the words to do so. It was like he was reading my mind to what I wanted.

"You're beautiful Bella. Never forget that," he whispered into my ear, licking the side of my ear and making me shiver again. He chuckled at my reaction to him. I felt embarrassed by what he said. I could feel the redness in my cheeks. I didn't think I was pretty, let alone beautiful. "Oh Jacob," I murmured, brushing my hand slowly down the side of his face as he leant back over me, still looking deeply into my eyes.

Slowly, I urged him to move by rolling my hips into his. He leant down and started to kiss me again. I felt his hands run over my body as he slowly began to thrust into me. I couldn't get over how soft and gentle he was been with me. He was taking care of each of my needs before his own. I couldn't get over how amazing he was. I didn't know why I ended up with him, after all the things I had done to him, after how badly I had treated him. I didn't deserve him.

My arms gripped around him more, bringing him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. I found his lips and kissed him with everything I felt for him. My fingers gripped his hair tightly within my hands.

Both our breaths were shaky and soon we both become breathless. I watched as a droplet of sweat slowly rolled down Jacob's face, neck and onto his chest, and slipped down onto the side of his peck. I couldn't help but lean into him more and touch my lips to his firm peck, running my tongue over it softly before bitting it how he had bitten my neck but a little harsher. He gasped at the suddenly pleasurable pain I had given him. I knew he would like it. I wished that he hadn't stopped bitting me once he bit my neck.

"Damn it Bella," he said huskily, looking down to me with black eyes and a smirk. I couldn't help but giggle with how he had said my name, but quickly, he made me gasp as he pumped into me harder than before. I looked up to him, kind of shocked at how he had suddenly moved. He smirked again. "Better?"

I smirked back at him. I liked it when Jacob got cocky. "I will be in a minute," I said back with a lustful tone. I heard a slight growl come from his chest as he pressed his lips back to me. I felt his hands softly grip my sides as he pumped into me harder. I moaned into his mouth with each of his movements. My right arm slipped from his neck and found his hand, guiding it up my stomach to my chest, and let it rest on my breast. His thumb brushed over my nipple as his other hand slowly made its way up my stomach and softly rested on my cheek as he kissed me deeply.

My back arched, rocking into him, making us both gasp with pleasurable. His hand slowly went down mine and entwined our fingers together tightly as he pumped into me harder again. My heart rated rose greatly with each breath I took. I wanted him deeper within me. My back arched again and gasped as he hit me harder, making my desire grow with each of his thrusts.

"Jacob!" I cried, my hand in his tightening its grip of his hand and my arm around his shoulders gripping him as we came at the same time. I gasped looking up to him as he slowed. He lay back down beside me, watching me as we both caught our breaths.

"Bella," he murmured in a pant. I looked to him, not having enough breath or energy to speak yet.

"I love you too," he said as his hand squeezed mine with his other arm wrapping around me then as he held me closely to the warmth of his body. He held my gaze until it was dark outside. I rested my head into his chest as his grip around me tightened. I felt loved, secure and amazing towards what had just happened. I couldn't believe that it had happened and I was sure that he was just as if not more surprised than I was to what we had just did. I felt his lips brush over my forehead before placing a soft kiss upon my skin.

"Your my world now Bella. I'll never leave you, until you no longer want me." I looked up to him, shocked by his worlds. I got the feeling then, that he still thought I could change my mind on him. I shook my head, stumbling for words.

"N-no Jacob!" I said loudly. "I'll never want you to leave me again. I told you. I love you," I whispered. He looked away from me then. I didn't think that he believed me still. I let go of his hand, pushing him back so that I was leaning over top of him. My hands cupped the sides of his face, making him look up to him. "Jacob Black, I love you and only you." He didn't say anything. He just looked away again. "I love you," I said again, leaning down on him and kissing him again and repeating the words again. "I love you." I wondered if he didn't believe me, or if it just hadn't hit him yet, that I did in fact choose him, that I did love him.

Suddenly a smile came to his face as he looked to me. His hand softly brushed the length of my jaw while his eyes held mine again. "I always hoped you wouldn't give up on me. "

"I'll never give up on you Jacob. Never, I promised with a smile. He kissed me deeply again, but gently this time.


	5. Not Letting You Slip Away Again

**Author's Note: Hey guys, as you might have noticed, I uploaded this chapter's name a few hours ago. But I had accidentally uploaded chapter four again. Thank you to cloudshadow22 for bringing that to my attention. I seriously don't know how that slipped by me. But its here now, and I hope guys enjoy it! - Sky**

* * *

As we both walked closer toward Jacob's apartment building, Jacob couldn't help but play around with me teasingly like usual – trickling my side while kissing and licking my neck whenever he could. I laughed and giggled with each of his touches. I really loved them and always wanted more. It was funny, because he _always_ left me wanting more since we had been together. How he managed to do that, I would never know. I wasn't ever one for been left wanting more of something, but now Jacob was making me that way fairly easily. I thought how amazing it was how he made me do things that no one else was ever able to.

His arm around me suddenly loosened. I looked up to him while walking down the alley to his apartment and watched as he took off his shirt. I blushed slightly with seeing the slight bit of the morning sun shining down upon his russet skin covering his muscular body. He smiled down upon me, catching me staring at his beauty. He smirked widely and pulled me closer to his body again. The short seconds that I had been away from his warmth I had missed greatly. I giggled as he leaned down and kissed my neck harshly.

"Jacob. . ." I giggled and pushed him away slightly as his kiss turned into a lick. He chuckled back and kissed my temple. I looked up to his eyes, seeing that each time he kissed me, his eyes went a little darker. I smirked slightly, knowing what he was thinking with just the way his eyes looked. It was like we could read each other's mind now. I didn't know how so much had changed for us in twenty-four hours, but it did.

The clouds were coming in with another storm on its way. By the time we were at the back entrance of his apartment, all the sun had gone. My hand gently ran over his abs, making him growl playfully. I felt his hands run down my sides and gently push me up against the brick walls we had been passing. In that moment we had both totally forgotten where we were.

His hands stayed at my waist while staring deeply into my eyes. I held his darkened gaze with my hand staying at the nape of his neck. His skin was so warm and soft under my hands. A cocky smirk came upon his lips before he leaned down and started kissing my neck again. Feeling the graze of his teeth run over my skin sent a chill through my body as my arms wrapped fully around his neck. "Jacob," I gasped, realizing what he was going to do if I didn't stop him soon.

"Mmmm?" he murmured against my neck, causing goose bumps to form. He was making me breathless so quickly and easily.

"We can't here," I gasped again, gripping the side of his neck slightly. He growled slightly with frustration. He pulled away and rolled his eyes. I giggled slightly as he looked back to me, smiling crookedly as he stared into my eyes again. "Why not? I don't mind getting caught, gives it a little more of an edge to it really," he smirked while talking in a playful tone. I punched him in the shoulder playfully while smiling back widely myself. He chuckled and caught my hand as it left his shoulder, entwining our fingers together as we kept on walking a little faster.

We both only stopped when rain drops started to slowly fall upon our shoulders. We both looked up to the sky and saw lightning flash around us and then came the thunder. We ran the rest of the way to the apartment building. The whole time he kept one hand firmly around mine and his other around my waist encase I fell with the slipperiness of the ground with the rain on it now. I was grateful that Jacob remembered my clumsiness or I would have fallen a billion times by now.

We got to his apartment just as the rain kicked it up a notch and came down harder and louder. Inside, the rain sounded like it was about to bring the whole building down. It was so loud. I looked up to Jacob while catching my breath. He smiled slightly and brought me into his body, getting me warm again from being cold because of been slightly wet. I smiled and leaned into his chest while walking and getting warm. How much I loved the feeling of his skin against my own and his musky woods scent. He meant the world to me! He truly did.

As we headed towards the elevator, people – especially ladies – eyed Jacob, shirtless, with me in his arms. I couldn't really blame them for staring at him, he was handsome, but I couldn't help but feel like they were picturing him naked or stripping him naked with their eyes. It made me feel uncomfortable. He was mine to think of naked, not theirs! I leaned into his chest more and with made his grip on me tightened a little. My right arm around his back gripped him tightly to me as my right hand ran over the side of his abs again and just over his hip. I felt him shudder against me abruptly and then his eyes staring down at me with shock. I looked up to him and smiled innocently.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked almost silently and huskily. "Are you trying to make me lose it here and now?" he added.

I went slightly red in the cheeks with that thought and image coming to mind. I giggled slightly and bit my lower lip, gripping his hand softly within mine. "Your mine to picture naked, not theirs," I murmured back to him. I could feel the confused emotions flowing through him now as he kept on staring down at me, even know I wasn't looking up at him anymore, I could still feel them all too easily. I thought that it must have been the imprint working on us both, sharing each other's emotions with each other but I couldn't be sure.

As we got to the door of his apartment, he pulled the keys out of the back pocket of his jeans and unlocked the door for me to go in first. I loved the feeling that his apartment had. It was just so . . . homely. Like it was our own place to play in where no one else but he and I knew about. I wished we could have stayed here forever. I didn't want to go back home, but I knew within the next few days that we had to.

Jacob had called Charlie this morning and told him not to worry and that I was staying with him for a couple more days before we both came home. Of course Charlie was worried about me, but I knew that he trusted Jacob a whole lot more than he had ever accepted or trusted Edward. I was thankful that my father trusted Jacob at least, because now he was my whole world. I wasn't going to let him slip away again. I knew who I wanted in my life now and it was him and _only_ him! It may have taken a while for us to work things out, but now everything was how it should have always been. There was nothing that could go wrong now. He was mine and I was his. That was it. Simple, and as easy as breathing, and that is just how it was going to stay!

The second he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, my lips met his as my hands roamed over his body quickly and harshly. I heard him gasp into my mouth when he realized what I was doing and gripped me to his body quickly, making me melt into him as he kissed me back with urgency. I could feel my heart beating out of control like it hadn't ever been before. Even yesterday it hadn't ever started to beat this fast before.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth with feeling his hands at the zipper of my jacket and pulling the zipper down slowly before pulling the clothing from my shoulders and letting it drop behind me without breaking out kiss. He leaned down and brushed his lips over my neck for a second before pashing his lips to mine in an abruptly heated and passionate kiss like I hadn't ever felt. I was gasping for breath more and more with each second that went past.

My hands raked over his stomach, making Jacob moan louder and louder into my mouth. I licked his tongue suddenly and felt him shudder against him.

His hands moved quickly at my buttons on my top and jeans without breaking out kiss or his focus. My top soon dropped from my shoulders just like my jacket had. I felt him smirk against my lips the second we both heard my clothing fall. Softly he bit my lower lip and pulled me into the scorching heat of his body. The bare skin contact was so sudden a chill went down my spine. Damn it, he just knew all too well what buttons to push to make me react to him in just the way he wanted it!

My hands skimmed over his abs again, making him gasp as I went to his jeans and quickly undid the zipper and button on them. I teased him slightly with running my hand over his hard on. He bit my lower lip in response. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Damn it Bella," he murmured against my lips huskily. His hands left my jeans and went to his hips and with one swift movement of his hands, they to the floor. I smirked at him hungrily as he caught my gaze and stepped forward, placing his hand on the side of my face and wrapping his other around my waist, pushing us both back to the couch while kissing me feverishly and with such a need I hadn't ever felt from him before.

With breaking our kiss and giving me much needed air I gasped for, he pushed me back against the couch and quickly took off my jeans and panties, throwing them over his shoulder and leaned over top of me, kissing me passionately again. His lips were so hot and smooth against mine. I hadn't thought that such lips existed – but they did and they were _mine_, all mine.

My arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, bringing him closer to me with each one of his sweet, deep and passionate kisses. The skin of his stomach was friction against mine and made me want him more and more with each movement over top of me. His lips left mine slowly and teasingly. My grip around his shoulders tightened as his mouth brushed over the corner of my lips, over my jawline, the skin of my neck and to my collarbone. Softly his fingers trailed over the skin of my collarbone with his lips leaving my skin for a moment. He stared down at where he traced without making eye contact with me. I wondered what he was thinking. He leaned down on me quickly, his lips touching my skin again – where his finger had been tracing – for a moment. He made me jump and gasp in pleasure as I felt his teeth bit into me for a second. "Jacob," I moaned almost silently. His name didn't mean the same things to me like it used to. His name had been the name of my best friend, my best friend I couldn't live without and now, it meant a whole lot more to me. Now . . . it was the name of my boyfriend, my lover and my life. His name meant more than even Edward's name ever did or ever will!

My eyes were closed, but I could feel his gaze looking up to me with a smirk on his face. He stayed still for a moment and I just knew that he was planning something, thinking something. I was waiting for whatever he wanted to do with me – I didn't care what he did with me, as long as it was with him and him only!

After a moment of nothing, I knew he was teasing me again. Slowly, eyes started to drift open, only to grimace to a pleasurable close with feeling Jacob's lips brushing over my chest. My hands clawed into his shoulders with the feeling of his lips brushing and licking my nipple. He hadn't done that before. His hands skimmed down my sides and to my hips as he kept playing with my breasts. My back ached against him. I couldn't wait any longer and he knew it!

"Stop . . . teasing me . . . Jacob!" I cried in gasps, arching my back again against him again. I could feel each and every one of his abs against the skin of my stomach. I could hear and feel him chuckling like a devil and smirking against my skin while he kept up his torcher on me. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't even have any idea that he had this much control over himself. I thought out of the two of us, he would have given in first, but, he had been the one who kept leaving me wanting more. He was such a tease!

He smiled yet again against the skin of my breast when I shuddered underneath him as I felt his teeth softly graze over my nipple. "Jacob, please," I begged and gasped, looking to him.

"Why are you in such a rush Bells?" he asked cockily, tilting his head to the side while leaning back up to look at me and held my gaze with his darkened, lustful eyes.

A ring of what I could only make out to be would be a mobile phone echoed around us. I looked around, trying to think where it was. I sighed, leaning into the warmth near me. I smiled, leaning into Jacob's side with his arms around me. I could hear his gentle heart beating within his chest. I was still half asleep and I couldn't work out what that sound was or where it was coming from.

With his arm still wrapped around me, Jacob leaned up carefully without moving me and lay back down. I wondered what he was doing and it didn't take long before I found out.

"Bella's phone, Jacob speaking," he said softly encase I was still asleep. I then realized that it had been my mobile phone that had been making the sound . . . and I had been dreaming again! I sighed and leaned into him more. His hand brushed over the side of my arm. I wondered if Jacob had the same dream as I did. It had happened before, so it wasn't impossible. I wish _my_ phone hadn't woken us up and that it had drowned in the rain like I had! Ugh, typical or my luck!

"Jacob? What are you doing with Bella's phone?" a booming voice came out of my phone suddenly. Oh no – no – no – no! Charlie couldn't hear about this! I bit my lower lip as my eyes flashed up to Jacob. He looked slightly worried, but was trying to hide it from me.

"Calm down Charlie. She's with me. She's fine."

"Jacob tell me right now what is going on! Why didn't Bella answer her own phone?" my father ordered. Ouch. I was glad that it was Jacob speaking to him and not me, though I couldn't help but feel sorry for Jacob answering it instead of me.

"Because she's asleep – I didn't want it to wake her."

"At five o'clock in the afternoon Jacob?" Charlie pressed on, shouting louder and louder each time he spoke. I watched Jacob's face turn to shock. His gaze went down to me and then flashed over his shoulder to the alarm clock on his side of the bed. And sure enough, it was in fact five o'clock, and it wasn't like we had time difference on our side to say differ. I knew that Charlie would know there was something up now.

"Um . . . it's a long story Charlie-" suddenly my father cut Jacob off before he could say anything more. I really didn't think that saying that it was a long story would help him or us any.

"Tell me right now Jacob, what happened?"

Jacob stared at me now. He was speechless with not knowing what to say without getting me into trouble or telling a lie. I rolled my eyes and took my phone from him as he said, "Um, Bella's up now Charlie. I'll put you on." The second he finished speaking, Jacob rose to his feet to walk out of the room, but my hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down to the bed beside me while speaking to Charlie. I needed his help still.

"Hi dad," I said slightly sheepishly with not knowing what to tell him.

"Bella, tell me right now what happened? Why didn't you call me?" he ordered. If his voice was louder now and almost hurting my ear. Gees, no wonder Jacob was going to run out of the room before I put him back on. I took in a deep breath before speaking again.

"I left you a note saying that I wouldn't be home for a few hours or days," I explained, shuddering slightly with the cold air around me becoming too much for me to handle and causing goose bumps to form over my skin. Jacob noticed and leaned closed to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling the blankets over where he couldn't keep me warm. I looked up to him and smiled slightly. He smiled back ever so sweetly and kissed me temple.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call me Bella!" I could hear my father's voice becoming suspicious quickly. I grimaced while leaning into Jacob's shoulder, giving up. I should have left it to Jacob. Charlie would easily tell if I were lying and there wasn't any easy way out of this.

"I got to Seattle and it was pouring cats and dogs. I walked for hours, got lost and Jacob found me. I fainted and woke up in his apartment. I got warm and I've been asleep the whole time since." My words were quick coming out and were all true apart from the last bit. There was no way that I was going to tell Charlie about what Jacob and I had gotten up to now – if ever – he would totally freak if he knew! And then not to mention never trust Jacob or I ever again, even if Charlie did consider Jacob as family like he did!

I looked up to Jacob, wondering how well I had explained things and if it sounded believable to him. He leaned closer to my phone as my father wasn't saying anything yet. "She had hyperthermia Charlie. That's why she's slept so long," he added. I wondered if what he had said was true, if I really did have hyperthermia or if it was just another excuse Jacob had come up with to cover us some more. I wouldn't have been surprised if I did in fact have hyperthermia. I had been frozen to the bone. I don't know what would have happened if Jacob hadn't found me when he had. I probably would have died on the street there and then. Jacob always seemed to have a habit of showing up just when I needed him most. I was grateful for having him when I needed him to save me; otherwise I would have been dead at least four times now. With Edward leaving, Laurent finding me in the forest, the cliffs and now just recently in the rain . . . I really didn't know where I would be without him. He brought the sun to me. He was my sun. Without him it would just all be darkness and I would be lifeless.

Charlie stayed silent for another moment before I heard him let out a deep sigh. "So when are you two going to be home?" he asked more softly and calmly now. I guessed that he didn't think any more than what I had said happened. That was a relief! I looked up to Jacob, wondering what to say. I didn't want to go back anytime soon. We wouldn't have any time to ourselves once we got back home, but if it wasn't soon, I knew Charlie would think that there was something going on.

"Tomorrow if possible, Charlie. Appending on if I can find Bella's truck or not," Jacob chuckled slightly. I could hear my father let out a huff of humour at Jacob's words. They both knew just how clumsy I was. I was thankful that they both understood too.

"Alright, let me know if you can't get home by tomorrow," he said quietly. "And Jacob?"

I looked up to Jacob, wondering what Charlie had to say to him. "Yes Charlie?" he questioned, taking my phone into his fingers but still kept it at my ear.

"Look after my daughter, won't you?"

Jacob smiled at those words being said. "Don't worry, I will."

"Bye you two," he said and hang up.

I let out a huge sigh with the relief of getting my father off of the phone without him thinking something had gone on. I thought for sure that Charlie would get the truth out of me, as he usually knew when I was lying.

Jacob's hand brushed down the side of my face and smiled down upon me before kissing my forehead. "You did well," he murmured against my skin.

"Thanks," I smiled back. He stood to his feet then, keeping one of the blankets from the bed around his naked torso. I looked to him with narrowed eyes, slightly confused until I remembered the very sweet dream I was having. I once again wondered if he had it too and that was why he wanted to head out of the room so quickly.

"Jacob?" I questioned, making him stop in the middle of the room.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking like he really didn't want to be stopped at all. He seemed nervous.

"What _are_ you doing?" With the final word escaping my lips, I saw a slight redness come to his cheeks, his gaze breaking away from me and placed on the floor below him. This was the Jacob I used to know – the shy boy before he became a werewolf.

"I need a shower," he mumbled almost silently.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. It was just what I thought. I could feel his narrowed gaze upon me as I shook my head. "You were dreaming weren't you, until Charlie rang?" I looked up to him and saw his eyes go wide with my words before turning narrow again.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

I skipped his question, picking up a blanket that was already around me and went over to where he was standing. He eyed me warily. "And, what do you think a cold shower will do, that I can't?" I whispered huskily and seductively, leaning up against him and kissing him softly. He kissed me back softly, moaning slightly at my touch but trying to hide it at the same time.

"God Bella," he whispered while resting his forehead on mine and looking deeply into my eyes. "You're going to make me lose all control kissing me and talking to me like that, one day."

I smirked at him. That was just what I wanted him to do. "And what is wrong with that?" I asked cockily, my teeth gazed over the side of his ear while speaking, making him shudder with my hands resting on the sides of his broad shoulders. He growled playfully, looking me in the eyes as his hands slowly snaked up my sides to the small of my back and dropped his blanket from around him. I gasped with the heat of his hands against my skin. They were blazing hot or was I just ice cold yet again?

His lips crushed to mine with urgency and fierce need. His hands moved to my waist, pushing me back to the bed and lying me down without breaking our kiss and leaning over me again with his body pressed against myine. My heart was beating like crazy – just like it had been in my dreams.

My hands ran slowly down his chest and over his muscular abs while still kissing me harshly. Abruptly he broke our kiss and ripped my blanket from between us while smirking crookedly down on me. I giggled up at him as I kept my hands on his stomach before he brushed his lips over my breast, making me gasp with shock. I could feel him smirking against my skin from my reaction. I just knew he liked how I reacted to him and I loved it just the way he reacted to me.

His breath was shaky and deep as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought him down closer to me as he leaned up and licked my lower lip. I gasped as I felt his hand brush over the skin of my stomach and making flames ignite deep within me. My legs wrapped around his waist. I grimaced slightly and tried to hide it with knowing Jacob would sense it and, sure enough, he did. He broke the kiss and looked down to me.

"I was too harsh last night, wasn't I?" he questioned breathlessly. I struggled to find enough breath to reply back. All I could do was shake my head. I didn't want to stop now. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't!

"No-no, you weren't," I breathed, stuttering a little. "It-it was just a cramp in my leg," I lied. And if it wasn't an awkward enough moment, my stomach growled too. Yeah, I was hungry for more than _just_ Jacob. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head before leaning away from me slightly, but keeping our bodies side by side.

"I think you need some more fuel first," he chuckled teasingly and stared into my eyes.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him briefly. "Fine then, fuel me up," I grinned darkly and cockily. Jacob's eyes went slightly wide at my words and turned fully black from almost, while a smile played on his lips. He looked over to the window for a moment and then looked back to me, looking innocent and calm like nothing sexual had ever happened between us. He was calm and cool – how did he do that? "And a small twenty-four hour break before you can't walk and we have to tell Charlie the reason behind that too," he added.

I sighed, giving in to him. There really wasn't any excuse for my walking like a cowboy, nor was there any reason behind it unless I had been riding a horse – or werewolf . . . Charlie would eventually guess what had happened and I would never live it down if I didn't die from embarrassment first.

"Alright already, you win. But just so you know, you're leaving me wanting more, once again Jacob Black!"

The cocky smirk came across his lips again but quickly turned into something more. "Welcome to Jacob Black roller coaster. So good, you can't just ride it once," he grinned and tried not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him playfully and pushed him away while laughing slightly. I could feel the redness in my cheeks. Finally he broke out laughing too while walking away from me and out of the room. I shook my head, not believing him.

I sat in the middle of the bed, staring down at the white sheets, thinking deeply. I wondered what would happen once we got home. I didn't want to go back to the way things had been before, but it wasn't going to be like it was, now. Jacob would be busy with the pack. He would most likely be Alpha even – if Sam lets him that is.

I let out a big sigh and looked towards the window. It was still raining like crazy outside. There was lightning off in the distance too. It was almost dark out. I couldn't help back think back to last night – or very early this morning more like it. I smiled at the words Jacob had said to me, the words of how much he loved and cherished me and always would. Never in my life had I felt special and complete than within that moment of hearing those words. My hand ran through my hair when my mind wondered off to his lips running over the muscles of my stomach. _His hot and smooth lips, and gentle brushes_. . . I gasped with all the feelings coming back to me. He had been so gentle with me our first time, then, this morning . . . it was like a whole new level of his love and passion he had for me and only me. It wasn't like anything I thought he had felt for me. I gasped again at the thought and fell back against the mattress.

"Bella?" he questioned, out loud suddenly. I jump at his voice. Damn it, he had heard me gasp. How embarrassing!

"Yeah, Jacob?" I really hoped he didn't realize what I had been thinking. He just about always did!

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you gasp, like something scared you or something?" His voice was getting louder with walking towards the bedroom. My heart skipped a beat with seeing him in the door way. He had a towel wrapped around himself, a smaller towel in his hand as he towel dried his hair with droplets of water running down his russet skin slowly. I bit my lower lip with seeing him.

"Fine," I chocked, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees and watching him carefully. I hadn't even heard him turn the shower on.

His eyes narrowed slightly and tilted his head to the side while raising an eye brow at me in question. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he finally asked.

I looked away quickly and shook my head. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him like a brainless idiot! "No reason," I murmured and looked up to the window for a moment. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed towards the door for a shower also. As I passed Jacob, I gave him a quickly kiss on the lips and ran my hand down his muscular chest. I pulled my hand back quickly with shock of how icy his skin was. I looked to him in shock. He chuckled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Werewolf, Bella, remember? It's hard to get cold. Even now I don't feel it." He sat on the side of the bed while continuing to towel dry his hair. I turned away and walked down the narrow hall to the bathroom. _Wow,_ I said under my breath. He was as cold as . . . Edward, and he still didn't feel it? I couldn't believe it! How could that be?

With turning the shower on and stepping inside, I turned the taps on more to make the water hotter and let it run over my skin with its nice quick and hard pace. Lathering up my hair with shampoo, I quickly washed it out and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. With a slightly knock a he door, Jacob cracked it open slightly. "Your clothes are dry Bella. Do you want them?" he asked without stepping in.

"Just leave them on the bed, thanks Jacob."

"Sure, sure." I could tell that he was smiling by the way his tone was. I quickly went into our bedroom and got dressed while my clothes were still nice and warm from being in front of the heater. I was surprised that Jacob wasn't in our room when I got in there. I guessed he was waiting for me in the lounge room and giving me a few human moments to myself. I sighed with looking the mirror. I wished I had something a bit nicer than the typical every day clothes I wore around the house within that moment, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

As I went out into the lounge room, I spotted Jacob lying on the couch watching TV with the sound muted in simular clothes to last night. He looked up at me and smiled like I had just lit up the room for him. I smiled back and shook my head slightly. How was it that with just a smile, he made me feel beautiful in rags? That I would never know.


	6. Yeah I'm Afraid

"So are you ready?" he smiled again, standing to his feet and taking my hand in his. I giggled slightly and squeezed his hand. Whenever he took my hand, it always sent flames up my hand and arm. I just loved his touch like nothing else in the world and it was like nothing else in the world. I didn't know how his touch did so much to me. It was confusing really. His touch hadn't always done all this to me. Why was it now?

"Sure, but, it's raining and my truck is hours away. How are we going to go anywhere?" I looked up to him and saw another one of those cocky and confident smirks come to his face. I knew he was up to something.

"Well, that's the thing Bella. It's not hours away at all. It's in the car park down below. I found it last night while you were sleeping."

My jaw dropped in shock. I hadn't even felt him leave me and then how he had gotten away with telling Charlie that he still had to find my truck, without Charlie picking up that he was lying, was a miracle! "But, if you already have my truck, then why did you tell Charlie you had to still find it?"

His smirk grew wider. "Because I know you want to stay longer. Can't find it, can't get home."

Damn it he was too good! I shook my head, not been able to stop myself from smiling widely. He had given me just what I had wanted, like always. But I still couldn't help but feel that Charlie would think there was something going on between us if we didn't get home tomorrow, not that I was going to let Jacob know that.

"Thank you, Jacob," I murmured and smiled, as he came to my side and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "No problem," he whispered sweetly, finding my hand and entwining our fingers together as we headed towards the door and down to the undercover parking lot below the apartment building. I was thankful that we didn't have to go out into the rain to get to my truck. I really didn't like the rain that much after being almost drowned in it just a day or so ago.

As Jacob got in the driver's seat, I leaned into his side while he drove. I wasn't taking any notice to the lights and buildings around us as they passed. The only thing I took notice of was his breathing and heart, which was beating softly and calmly within his chest. This was the type of thing I hadn't ever been able to do with Edward. Edward was too cold to lean into for long and I didn't have a heartbeat to listen to at all.

Jacob had one warm arm wrapped around me and without even looking up to see his face; I could tell he was smiling again. I didn't mind Jacob driving. He kept to the limit that my truck could take and it wasn't a fast past like Edward. Everything – well just about everything – Jacob did, didn't scare me like some of the things Edward had. The speed of my truck was a typically good example. He could have easily gone a little faster than he was, but he knew that I didn't like going fast, so he didn't. I loved that about Jacob. He cared more than anyone I had ever met before.

My hand ran over the back of his hand as his thumb brushed over mine. I smiled, looking down to our hands. They seemed perfect together. There was such a beautiful contrast between them. It was almost just like fire and ice. We were opposites, and yet, we were the same and made for one and other. I just wished I had realized that sooner than I had. I wished I hadn't hurt Jacob like I had. I hadn't been fair on him at all. But now, I was going to make sure that I made it up to him. He had done so much for me, it was only fair.

As the lights of the city quickly got brighter and brighter, I looked up to Jacob and saw his russet eyes and skin almost glowing in the street lights as lightning flashed around the skies. He was so beautiful. I couldn't believe he was mine. My hand gripped his again slightly as I rested my head back on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to eat Bella?" he asked suddenly. I just shook my head while continuing to smile at the thoughts of how lucky I was. "I don't care. Anything," I whispered.

After a few minutes, I felt my truck slow a little and then stop altogether. I sat up and tried to look around us, but it was hard to see anything outside of the truck with the rain still coming down very hard. A roll of thunder suddenly sounded. It was louder than I had ever heard before. I shuddered at its sound startling me, hearing Jacob chuckle slightly as he squeezed my hand again, letting me know that he was still there for me. That was so embarrassing . . . a girl of my age scared of thunder. But I wasn't really scared of it. The loudness had really _just_ started me. I hoped Jacob knew that.

I swiftly looked up to him when his hand left mine. He pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and kissed my forehead before getting out. I smiled still in the truck and grazed my hand over where he had kissed me ever so sweetly. I got out into the rain and wrapped my arms around myself tightly as Jacob's open arms greeted me back into the warmth of his body. I giggled as he kissed my jawline playfully. It reminded me of my dream this afternoon.

I hadn't even taken any notice to where we were walking until Jacob opened the door to a small restaurant. It was warm inside and the smell of Chinese food swelled around me. My stomach rumbled at the aroma. I could feel my cheeks highlight yet again with redness. I hoped Jacob hadn't heard that, but I could see he was trying to stop a wide smile from coming to his face. I rolled my eyes at him playfully as he caught my hand before it pushed him away. Damn it, he always knew how to make me melt and give into him! I sighed and leaned into his side as a waitress came out from out back. The second she saw Jacob, her eyes seemed to widen. It reminded me of the first time I went out with Edward in Port Angeles.

"Can I help you two?" she asked, staring at Jacob the whole time, but he wasn't taking any notice to her. He was looking down to me until she spoke.

"Table for two thanks," he answered and looked back down to me.

"Of course."

She lead the way over to a small table just under a huge goldfish table and laid out some menus for us, but of course, she laid Jacob's down first before mine and then walked off out back again. The whole room was both gold and red. The table had a red table cloth on it with golden napkins next to the plates.

It didn't take long before we ordered and had our food in front of us. Jacob had adjusted his chair so he was closer to me and could hold my hand the whole time we ate. I smiled the whole time. I couldn't even ever remember a time I had smiled so much before. And I just knew that it all had to do with Jacob and how he was making me feel. I could feel that he was protective over me the whole time we were around others. I liked it. I liked being protected in the way Jacob protected me. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"So, when do you think we should go home?" he asked, taking a in a mouthful of a seafood soup.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow, otherwise you know Charlie will think there is something going on," I answered.

"Yeah true," he murmured, agreeing. "You think he brought the whole 'have to find your truck' thing?"

"I think so, but we if drag it out too much, he won't."

A small smile suddenly calm to his lips again. "See, that's where your dad is different to mine," he stated as I took a bite of a pawn chip, waiting for him to continue. "My dad would buy that story for at least two weeks," he chuckled.

I smiled, trying not to chock on the chip in my mouth while trying not to laugh on top of it all too. It was true. Billy would buy that story for at least two weeks, but I wondered if every other father that _wasn't_ Chief of Police would also buy it for that amount of time. Jacob looked to me smiling widely and gripped my hand slightly tighter again.

"Yeah, that's true. But you're father isn't a Chief of Police either."

He sighed and nodded. I noticed how he stayed silence for a moment, like he was deep in thought. I could see just by the way he was staring down at his bowl now, that he was thinking, and by the way his hand has loosened its grip upon mine before I squeezed his slightly. He squeezed my hand back and looked to me with another smile. "You think that dad could convince Charlie, that if we '_didn't_' find your truck after tomorrow or the next day or the next, that it was the truth?" he questioned.

My eyes went slightly wide at his words. I couldn't believe just how much Jacob wanted to stay here too. I thought that he might have even wanted to stay here in Seattle more than I did. I then started to wonder why he did want to stay more than I did. I could just tell that he was going to do anything to stay in Seattle for longer.

"I don't think you should do that Jacob," I answered, pulling over my bowl of seafood soup and starting it. Its smell was so strong and nice. I hadn't ever had that much Chinese before. I was glad Jacob had brought me here.

"And why not?" he asked softly and quietly. "You want to stay here longer, don't you?"

"Because, it's not like you to lie and I do want to stay here longer, but, we can't Jacob. We've both got school and everything back home." He nodded at my words and continued on eating in silence.

I couldn't help but feel like there was really something on his mind after that. He wasn't acting like he had been. It was like we were just two friends again eating together. It was like it used to be, when I was with Edward. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I knew that he wouldn't tell me if I asked. I couldn't help but think and feel that he thought that everything would go back to the way it had been once we got back home. But I thought I had proven to him that I did in fact love him more than even my own very life. I needed him in my life now. I wouldn't and couldn't live without him. I just knew that I couldn't. I just hoped he knew that too.

The whole ride back to his apartment was silent. I could still see that he was distracted and in deep thought, and nothing seemed to break him from that dazed state. My hand brushed over his and squeezed his hand, but, there wasn't any kind of response back. I sighed and leaned into his side, listening to his heart beat again. It was slightly quicker now.

As we got to the door of Jacob's apartment, couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand not knowing what he was thinking, what was worrying him. It was literally cutting me up inside to even think he was scared of something that I could have been protecting him from. I thought we were closer than that. I thought he would trust me enough now, that he knew he could tell me anything that was on his mind and what scared him. But obviously, it wasn't true.

I tried to hold it in, but it was almost impossible. I watched him walk away from me and into our bedroom. I stood in the lounge room for a moment, thinking before quietly heading towards our room and saw him with his face in his hands, shirtless and sitting on the side of the bed. He heard me and looked up to me, trying to hide what he had just been doing. "What is wrong Jacob?" I asked bitterly, which wasn't how I had wanted it to come out, as I went over and sat next to him. I saw him bite his lower lip and shake his head, before trying to hide those actions too. "Nothing," he murmured. "I'm just . . . tired."

I knew there was more behind his words of being tired. "Tried of what?" I pressed on. I he looked to me swiftly, shock was in his eyes of my understanding of the true meaning of what he had said. I could tell that he didn't know what his face was showing by his following words. "It's nothing Bella," he half growled, standing up and walking away from me. I could see that he was slightly shaking as he walked away, but I wanted answers from him and I knew there was only one way I would get them. I went after him and stood in front of him as he sat down on the couch in the lounge room. He looked up to me with shock once more with how demanding I was being. I could see the hurt and darkness in his eyes.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Jacob. I know you better than that. One minute you were laughing, joking and smiling, the next you were distant and acting like, like everything suddenly went back to how it had been before." He bit his lower lip, shaking his head from side to side and trying to keep his quivering under control. I wasn't worried about his shaking though. I trusted him. I was just worried about him, what he was keeping from me and what he was afraid of.

"I told you Bella, it's nothing. I'm just tired," he said darkly and sternly. He was keeping his voice more even and calm than I even was.

"Don't tell me that Jacob! I know there's more to it than just that!"

His eyes grimaced to a close and his hands turned into fists at his sides. "Fine," he half growled. "You want to know what is wrong? I'm worried, no not worried, scared and afraid as all hell that the second you're back in Forks, that you'll go running back to that leech, like I know you will!"

I shook my head shocked by his words. They stung yes, but I couldn't blame him for being scared of that happening. I had done it before, but things were different now. They were different and I thought he knew that. I thought that he had truly started to believe that I had in fact chosen him to be my world and love. How didn't he see that I wanted him and only him? Didn't last night and yesterday afternoon prove that to him? Why didn't he believe me?

I shook my head at him as his eyes stayed closed. "I can't believe you think that I would do that again Jacob. I know I've hurt you so much, but, if that was going to happen, I wouldn't have come here looking for you. I wouldn't have almost died while looking for you in the rain. I wouldn't have slept with you twice, and, I wouldn't be telling you, that, you mean the whole world to me Jacob. You mean more than my own life now. You mean more to me than Edward ever did to me Jacob, or even ever would or will. I've chosen you and only you Jacob! I don't want anyone else in my life, but you. I love you." His eyes opened slowly with each of my words being said. I could see the pain and fear in them, but slowly, it all disappeared. Tears started to slowly running down my face. I couldn't believe just how much I had hurt him for him to believe that I would go back to Edward after all he had done for me and all we had gone through together. He didn't deserve me. He was too good for me.

I dropped to my knees from them going weak. I shook my head, not believing what I had done. I shook my head in my hands as the tears fell down my cheeks and onto the floor. A warmth came around my wrist and back, pulling me into his body as he sat on the floor with me next to the couch. "I'm so sorry Bella," he murmured in my ear as I kept on crying. It hurt me to know just how much I had hurt him. He didn't deserve to be hurt like he had been. He had done so much for me. "I'm sorry," he repeated again as my arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed my cheek softly and kept a tight hold around me. "I'm sorry I said those things. I shouldn't have said them. I should have known that you had fully chosen me, but, I just can't help but not believe it."

I shook my head at his words and leaned back to look at him. "No, Jacob, I don't blame you for not believing it. I've hurt you so much, so many times. I am sorry," I sobbed. He brought me back into his arms tightly, keeping me close to his chest while running his hand down my back, trying to sooth me. My head rested into his neck after a while, after the tears had almost stopped. His musky woods scent calmed and made me feel protected. "And I love you too Bella, and don't ever forget it, please," he whispered sweetly and kissed my cheek again.


	7. Thanks for Loving Me

Photo 1I shook my head against his neck while holding him tighter. "I won't if you don't," I murmured softly, forcing a smile on my face as I pull away from his neck to look him in the eye. A small smile formed on Jacob's lips, but I could tell, his smile was forced too – like mine. I could still see the worry and fear in his eyes.

I bit my lip, looking down between us for a moment. I thought about things for a moment and then came up with a question. "What about the imprint?" I whispered, looking him in the eye as he held my gaze. His eyes were their usual beautiful chocolate, but for some reason, I felt like they had changed in some way, like his eyes were actually holding mine. There was a huge intensity between us suddenly. I hadn't ever felt anything like it before.

"What about it?" he whispered, breaking the hold he had upon me to look out towards the balcony of his apartment. It was still raining heavily. The thunder was crashing every few minutes and the lightning along with it on the horizon. It didn't look like the storm was going to let up any time soon.

"You had to know the imprint would have made me chose you fully."

His gaze shot back to me the very second I had finished speaking. He shook his head. "It doesn't work that way Bella," he said in a low tone and then looked down away from me again.

"How does it work then?"

"You're the one who chooses. I don't get a choice. I'm bound to you forever Bella, whether I like it or not."

My jaw half dropped with hearing that. I thought the imprint just meant that we were meant to be together, that we were the perfect match. I didn't know that Jacob was going to be bound to me for the rest of his life, whether I chose him or not. I didn't know he didn't have a choice about who he wanted to be with. That wasn't fair in my eye. "That's what has got you so afraid, isn't it?" I asked almost silently with a cracked tone. My hand ran softly down his jaw, making his gaze on the floor come back to me.

He nodded without speaking. My arms wrapped around him again. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding him tightly to me. "I love you Jacob and you don't have to worry about that happening," I whispered softly into his ear. "I'm yours."

His head tilted to the side, touching the side of my temple as his arms came around me again. He didn't say anymore, and because of that, I got the feeling he still didn't believe me. I guess it was going to take time to show him I had in fact chosen him. Jacob meant more to me now than Edward ever had. I couldn't be without Jacob now. He was everything I had ever wanted or needed. He was there when I needed someone the most. I would never forget that time in my life when Jacob was the only one who made me feel better and filled the hole in my chest. I loved him for it. I truly did.

At some time through the night, I must have fallen asleep in Jacob's arms. I woke up in bed with blankets wrapped around me tightly, – in the same clothes as I been in the night before – to the sound of a zipper of a backpack being pulled open or closed. I looked over my shoulder and turned onto my side to see Jacob packing in the dull light of day. I ran the back of my hands over my eyes, getting them adjusted to the morning light I hadn't seen in a couple of days. "What are you doing Jacob?" I whispered, pulling the blankets off of me, only to be still caught up in them around my ankles and to fall into Jacob's arms. I looked up to him in embarrassment, turning a light red in the cheeks. To my surprise, he smiled my sweet smile. The sweet smile of that shy boy I used to know before he turned into a werewolf. I had my old Jacob back!

He took me into his arms, lifting me up so my legs dangled over the side of his arms as he set me back on the bed where I had been lying and pulled the blankets from being tied around my ankles and over me. I smiled down at him and sat up. "Thank you," I whispered softly. He smiled again and leaned over top of me and kissed me softly.

"No problem," he whispered against my lips and then walked back over to the backpack he had been packing. I lay on my side, watching him for a moment in silence while listening to the rain still falling outside.

"What are you doing Jacob?" I questioned again. He looked up to me after zipping the bag back up and placing it at the door of our room. He walked back over to the side of the bed and sat beside me.

"I thought about it and you were right. We should go back today, but then I thought about it some more and thought tonight is even better. So I packed up everything so we had the day without anything to worry about," he smiled.

I was glad that he had considered what I had said, but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed we were going back home so soon. I really did want to stay here with him longer. I was enjoying my time with Jacob alone, without the pack, my father or his father interrupting us. I knew it wouldn't be the same once we got home. We would go back to our old lives, but with one difference. He and I were together. And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

"Good idea," I smiled. He brought me into his arms, holding me against his warm body. I sighed contently in his arms and inhaled his musky scent deeply into my lounges. "But once we're home, can you promise me something, Jacob?" I whispered into his black tee shirt.

"Anything," he answered back, kissing my hair.

"Can we, please not just go back to how things had been when we were home? You out with the pack all the time and I busy with school?"

He chuckled sightly. "Bella, you'll be lucky to be alone for an hour once we're back home together. You don't have to worry about that happening."

I nodded and smiled. "Good."

It seemed to be the day went on quicker than usual – much to my disappointment. We stayed in the apartment with the weather being so bad and I refusing to go shopping when Jacob asked if I wanted to go. Instead we watched TV together on the couch and just spent time together. Some people probably would have thought we had a boring time together, but I wouldn't have said that. I was doing what I wanted to with Jacob. I loved spending time with him, even if it was with just doing almost nothing. Just being together was enough for me.

When night fall came, I really didn't want to go. So much had happened here in just a couple of days. So much had changed between us here too, and all of it made the difference between us now. I wouldn't ever forget the things which had taken place here. Never.

As we walked outside of Jacob's apartment, he took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly for a second before looking down to me, smiling again. In his other hand was my backpack – which he wouldn't let me carry, because he thought it was too heavy! Yeah right! I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. He was too caring. With his backpack hanging from over his shoulders along with a jacket, we made our way downstairs and dropped the keys of where we had been staying at the front desk and then made our way to the exit.

While walking to the exit, I looked up to see my truck parked outside of the building. I looked up to Jacob and rolled my eyes again at him. "You didn't have to do that Jacob," I said.

He grinned back at me. "I didn't want you getting wet in this weather."

"You look after me too well."

"I love to."

"You're impossible," I said while staring up at him as he held the door of my truck open for me to get in. Inside the truck was so much warmer than outside. With the rain, the weather had also turned cold.

"So are you," he smirked and closed the door. I couldn't help but laugh at that one. It was true. I knew it all too well. I guess Jacob and I were a lot alike in that way. And I wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or not.

Once back in Forks, it was still raining, but there wasn't any thunder or lightning nor was the rain as heavy as it had been in Seattle. Outside and still in my truck with Jacob, we could both see the light of Charlie's house shining brightly through the rain.

I looked to Jacob as he leaned over to the back of my truck and grabbed his jacket and handed it to me with a smile. "Here, put it on so you don't get wet."

I smiled and took it from his hand and pulled it on. I already had a jacket on with a hood, but the rain would go right through it, unlike his leather one. "Thanks," I murmured and pulled on the hood. I knew there wasn't any point in arguing with him. I wouldn't win. His jacket was a few sizes too big for me, but it was warm, just like him and smelt just like him too. I smiled while inhaling his scent.

The very second my hand touched the door handle to jump out, Jacob's hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I looked back to him swiftly with shock of the way he had grabbed me with such urgency. When I looked back over my shoulder to him, I saw a cocky smirk lighting his face. "You forgot something," he said huskily.

I grinned as he leaned closer to me. The heat of his breath touched my face and sent a chill down my spine, just as his smooth and warm lips touched mine. Without thinking my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His lips moved so slowly and yet so quickly against mine. His kiss was tender, sweet and yet passionate, but it wasn't as heated as he had kissed before. This was just a kiss, until I nipped his lower lip. Softly he pushed me back away from him. "Watch it Bell," he smirked crookedly, looking at me with his head tilted to the side.

I couldn't help but giggled from where I sat. "Sorry."

He grinned again and leaned back over to my side, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Don't be," he whispered, quickly getting out and into the rain. He pushed the car seat back to gain access to our bags. I grabbed mine before Jacob could even try and stop me. I heard a huff from him and giggled again. It wasn't like my bag was heavy at all. It only had my phone in it, a couple of empty containers which had held some food, a blanket and my mobile phone.

I got out into the rain and put my backpack over my shoulders. I looked up to Jacob through the heavy rain as his arm wrapped around my waist while walking towards the house. He was already soaking wet with his black tee shirt clinging to his muscular tone body as his cropped hair dripped rain down the sides of his face. I could see each and every one of his torso's muscles. I felt myself turn red in the cheeks with just looking at him.

His gaze caught mine and another smirk appeared on his lips, like he knew what I had been thinking. Then I remembered he could sense my emotions. I looked away from him with that thought coming to mind and stared down at my feet as we walked closer to the house.

Only with hearing the door of the house opening did I look up, and when I did, a chill went through me. There was Carlisle and Edward walking out of my house with Charlie right behind them. I hadn't even seen Carlisle or Edward's car parked near the house. I guessed they must have come here on foot.

I could sense Jacob had stopped behind me the very second he saw them his gaze went to holding on me instead of them. I stopped too, but to look back at Jacob. I didn't care about Edward. I didn't care he was here, at my house. All I cared about was Jacob. When I looked back, his gaze had changed with fear coming to it now. I smiled and took a step towards him, finding his warm and soft hand and took it in mine while leaning into his side.

"Kiss me," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear. His gaze then changed again to surprise. I could feel the silent question in his hold upon me. I nodded as he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine. My arm wrapped around his neck as he took me into his arms to kiss me better. I couldn't help but giggle against his lips, and as I did, I felt that same smile I had seen from this morning form on his mouth as he kissed me again. If this didn't prove to him – kissing him in the rain, in front of Edward, Carlisle and my father – I had fully chosen him, I didn't know what would.

We both completely ignored everyone around us as we kissed. At one point, I had fully forgotten we were in the rain and that there were three people witnessing the kiss until I heard my father clear his throat rather loudly. I heard Jacob chuckled almost silently as he pulled away and set me down on my feet.

When I looked up to him, he was smirking again. I knew he must have been teasing Edward by whatever he was thinking by the look on his face and also by the look on Edward's face. There were no words for what I saw, other than the look of utter disgust showing on Edward's features. I elbowed Jacob softly in the stomach to get him to stop. I could only hope he didn't think about anything we had done together in Seattle.

Charlie walked out from the cover of the house to come and give me a hug. "I'm so glad you're home Bella. I was getting so worried," he said huskily.

"Don't worry Dad. I've been around Jacob the whole time. He's looked after me," I smiled as Charlie took a step back to look at me and then to Jacob after I had finished speaking.

"Well it's good to have you back home again Jacob."

"Thanks Charlie. It is good to be home again."

I looked to Carlisle and Edward walking towards us through the rain with hooded jackets on also. Carlisle smiled towards both Jacob and I as Edward stood a few feet away, eyeing Jacob like they were having a silent conversation together.

"Can I speak to you for a couple of minutes Jacob?" Carlisle questioned softly and kindly.

Jacob nodded once before answering. "Sure."

"Do you want me to come?" I questioned, looking up to Jacob's hardened face and glare upon Edward. "No it's fine. I don't have a problem with Carlisle," he said evenly, taking his hard gaze from Edward and then a softer one to Carlisle before turning to me and smiling down upon me.

"You better go inside before you catch a cold," Charlie said evenly to me, half forcing me towards to the house. I nodded and then looked back to Jacob walking off with Carlisle in the direction of the forest. He half turned and winked at me while walking away. "Don't wait up Bella," Jacob said with a smile. I smiled back to him and nodded.

Once inside, the house was so warm. I took off Jacob's jacket and hung it from the back of one of the kitchen chairs to dry. Edward stayed outside on the veranda out of the rain while waiting for Carlisle to come back. I was glad he didn't go along with Jacob and Carlisle, otherwise I would have been a little worried about how Jacob would have taken things.

Charlie sat down at the kitchen table, placing a cup of coffee in front of me to get warm again. I wasn't really one for coffee, but I slowly drank it just because my father made it up and I was a little cold from being outside in the night. I knew once Jacob came back I wouldn't have to worry about being cold anymore. He would warm me up.

"Looks like things between you and Jacob has changed then," Charlie said, starting off the conversation. I turned slightly red in the cheeks with hearing that question. If he only knew just how much things had changed between us, I thought. I shook my head mentally. I didn't want him to ever know about that! I would die of embarrassment if Charlie ever found out.

"Ah yeah," I said lowly and shyly. Within that moment, Jacob walked inside and made out he was cold. "Gees its cold out there!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around himself. He was even more so wet than he had been before, and I hadn't thought that was possible. I couldn't help myself from staring at the droplets of water running down the sides of his toned arms before they fell to the floor.

Charlie got up quickly and grabbed Jacob a couple of towels to dry off with, and then turned on the heater for him to sit in front of to dry his clothes off. Little did my father know that the cold and rain wouldn't worry Jacob that much, if at all.

"That is really not necessary Charlie," Jacob said kindly with a smile, sitting on front of heater. It really wasn't necessary. Because in no time, Jacob's clothes wound be fully dry with his body temperature alone. But I knew Charlie would get suspicious if that happened too quickly.

While Jacob was drying off in the lounge room, I started to cook dinner for the three of us. Half way through it, Jacob came out to help me cook the fish Charlie had caught while I took care of the vegetables. Surprisingly, Jacob's clothes had dried even quicker than I would have thought was even possible thanks to the help of the heater. He had been even wetter than clothes straight from the washer.

Charlie sat back in one of the chairs around the kitchen table, watching us as we got to work quickly. It was around nine o'clock when we got home and an hour had passed since then. I could see Charlie was getting tired, but I also knew he wouldn't go to bed without dinner or getting whatever he wanted from us, out of us first.

"So why did you go to Seattle Jacob?" Charlie asked. I knew these questions would be hard for him. I looked to him from the corner of my eye as he descaled one of the pieces of fish. He didn't look up, nor seemed bothered by being asked the question.

"I just needed some time away," he answered evenly. I knew the real reason to why he had left. It was all because of me and Edward. I couldn't blame him really.

"So why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Charlie pressed on.

Jacob chuckled and turned around. "Actually, I did. I told my sister Rebecca."

"Where did you stay while you were in Seattle? And why did you tell her?" I was really getting annoyed with my father asking Jacob so many questions. Flinging one after another at him. Who cares about the reasons why he left, where he stayed and who he told? He was home now and he didn't need to answer anyone's questions as far as I was concerned.

"I told Rebecca because she owned the apartment I stayed in."

I looked up to Jacob with wide eyes and in complete shock. No wonder he was so thorough with making sure things were clean and perfect before we left! I wondered where he had gotten the money to afford an apartment building at his age. I knew Jacob had fixed up a few cars for the pack, but I didn't think that would be enough money to stay in an apartment for long as he had.

"Mmhmm," Charlie said in a disbelieving tone of voice, while picking up a newspaper and starting to read it. "So why didn't Rebecca say anything to anyone to where you were going?"

That's it, I snapped. "Dad, Jacob doesn't need to answer all these questions. He's home now, that's all that matters now."

"I don't mind answering them Bella," Jacob said softly while eyeing me and then mouthed a 'thank you.' I knew he was getting uncomfortable with answering all those questions. I could feel he was, and when I say feel, I mean feel. It wasn't anything to do with sensing how he was feeling by body language or how his voice sounded, because he was hiding that all too well. What he was feeling, was what I was feeling as well.

Thankfully, Charlie stayed quiet after that and the only sound in the kitchen was the knife Jacob held, going along the scales of the fish and my chopping the vegetables, until I cut myself that is.

"Ow!" I grimaced, shaking my hand as I turned on the tap quickly and ran the water over the blood before I could smell it.

Jacob looked to me in alarm and grabbed my hand and wrapped paper towel around the cut. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck softly. I nodded while grimacing.

"What happened?" Charlie finally asked from where he sat.

"I cut my finger," I murmured and grimaced again. Jacob took me into his arms while looking over my cut on my index finger. His musky woods scent kept me calm and masked the scent of my own blood from causing me to become dizzy or faint.

"It's deep, but it doesn't need stitches," he said after a moment and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jacob," I murmured as he sat me down in one of the wooden chairs near the kitchen table. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead again and smiled back at me. "Just keep the pressure on it, so it'll stop bleeding. I'll finish cooking."

"Jacob, you don't have to do that," I protested.

"I want to," he smiled sweetly, went over to the kitchen counter, rinsed off the fish in the sink under running water, patted it dry with more paper towel and then put it on the hot plate. I had to say I was impressed. Jacob really did know how to cook.

In no time at all, he had everything cooked perfectly. The fish was cooked just how I liked it and the vegetables were nice and steamed. It was only through dinner did my father ask how my finger was doing. Fathers, I thought and shook my head. He was acting like I had a tiny paper cut.

After dinner, when my finger had finally stopped bleeding, Jacob found the band aids for me and wrapped one around my finger where the cut was. I was lucky I didn't need stitches. It was going to take a fair while for it to heal though.

It was around midnight when Charlie got up to go to bed. Jacob looked to me with a smirk before looking to Charlie. I could tell just by the way he had smirked at me he was planning on something.

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight, Charlie?" he asked.

I nudged him in the side before my father had a chance to turn around. It was clear he was taking advantage to Charlie being so tired. I knew he wouldn't be thinking clearly with being so tired, but I wasn't going to protest. It would be nice if I had Jacob by my side for one more night. I knew I was going to miss his warmth around me on cold wet night like tonight and then waking up to it in the morning. I loved falling asleep in his arms and to his musky scent.

"Mmm, sure Jacob," he answered, soundly like he was already half asleep while standing. "Just keep the door open in Bella's room, alright?"

"Sure, sure," he smiled down on me and wrapped his arms around me tightly while bringing me into his side. I smiled and leaned into Jacob's chest, listening to his heart beating while watching the end of the late night movie we had been watching since we had finished dinner.

"Night you two," Charlie said sheepishly.

"Night," Jake and I said at the same time and burst out laughing – yeah we were over tired and acting like two kids on a sugar high. That was just how Jacob made me feel all the time, day and night, through and through. He made me feel alive.

When the movie finally finished at two o'clock in the morning, I was more than ready for bed. I could hardly keep my eyes open and Jacob could tell.

"Come on," he whispered, standing up and helped me up from the floor too by giving me his hand, before helping me up the stairs and into my room. I sighed with glancing at my pyjamas I was now wearing after having a shower while Jacob cooked. I wished I had something a little nicer for Jacob than pastel blue top and bottoms. I just simply didn't buy any of that sexy clothing.

He helped me into bed and pulled up the blankets. The bed was freezing cold, but I really didn't care. I was just that tired. My eyes drifted to a close soon after my head hit the pillow and I was almost asleep when I felt the familiar warmth come around me. I smiled with feeling it and moved onto my side to lean into Jacob's body. My hand rested on his bare chest as I inhaled his scent.

Not long after I had moved, I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips on my head. "I love you Bella, and thanks for choosing me to love," he whispered softly encase I was already asleep.

"Night Jake, I love you too," I whispered back, half asleep. It felt so nice to be back in my own bed and warm against Jacob's body. I couldn't think of a better way to fall asleep than to fall asleep in his arms, listening to the rain falling outside and to the soft sound of his breathing and heart beating. I hoped things would always stay this way. Just he and I together.


	8. Once I Didn't Give A Damn

I was running through the forest, scared as I screamed out Jacob's name. I didn't know what was happening but I just knew there was something wrong with him. My heart raced faster than I had ever felt it beat before as tears streamed down the sides of my face. What was wrong with him? I started to gasp for breath as my legs gave out from underneath me. I tried so hard to get back up, but it was impossible. I was just too tired.

I suddenly started to hear Jacob's voice in my head. "I'm sorry Jacob," I cried and rested my face into the green moss around me and gave into the tiredness which was threatening to take over me.

"Bella wake up, I'm here," he whispered, nudging me lightly.

My eyes flashed open and up to Jacob as I looked him in the eye. It had all just been a bad dream. That's all it had been . . . _Thank god_, I thought and held him tightly to me. Tears were still in my eyes from dreaming. I didn't know why, but there was something so surreal about that dream, it scared me. I hadn't ever had a dream like that since I had chosen Jacob. It was always good dreams, of him and me together, having a good time. Like it should be and was meant to be.

His arms wrapped around me tightly and kissed my neck softly while murmuring, "Its okay," to me over and over again. My face was hidden in the smooth and soft russet skin of his powerful, muscular chest. No matter what I did, I didn't feel like it was close enough to him, even when he held me closer and tighter in his grip. That dream had really scared me, good and proper, and like no other ever had.

"What happened?" he asked after a while.

"I was running, there was something wrong with you, but I didn't know what. I just tripped and, I couldn't get back up to help you," I explained as the tears over flowed in my eyes again.

"Hey, I'm here now, and I'm fine. It was _just_ a dream Bella, don't worry." He looked me in the eye while smiling and then kissed me softly, trying to calm and sooth me the best he could. No matter how much I told myself it was just a dream, it didn't feel like it, nor would my brain accept it to be just that. It was just too surreal. My arms wrapped around him just as tightly as he was holding me to him. I loved him more than anything else in the world. I knew I couldn't live without him by my side. I just needed him . . .

It was only then I had realized I had been so scared in my dream; I had been sweating the whole time. I felt like a bucket of water had been poured over top of me through the night. "I'm going to have a shower," I murmured, pulled off the sheets and went to the door of my room, before turning back and looking to Jacob with wide eyes with remembering Charlie. What if he had saw us asleep together? I would be dead, and so would Jacob.

I knew Jacob had sensed my emotions change as he burst out laughing against my pillow. "Don't worry so much Bells, he left hours ago and didn't even look in. He was too tired to think to. Plus remember, he likes me," he grinned cockily.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I'm sure he still will if he ever finds out what we did in Seattle. Better make sure he doesn't have his gun on him when he does find out, Mr big shot target," I laughed jokingly, but Jacob stopped and looked to me seriously. I had cut down his ego big time.

I couldn't stop laughing as went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. It was only when I stepped back out again I realized I had been too busy playing around with Jacob to remember to bring my clothes in the bathroom with me. I smirked with knowing Jacob would take full advantage of that – which was just what I wanted.

I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into my room. As the door opened, I looked up to Jacob sitting on my bed, shirtless with only his boxers on, reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would never hear the end of this. I knew Edward wasn't a fan of Romeo and Juliet, so I definitely thought Jacob wouldn't be. And sure enough soon as I took the first step into my room, he smirked and scoffed while still reading the page he was on. Ugh, he had lost where I was up to and everything! Boys!

"Seriously Bella, Romeo and Juliet?" he questioned with his head still hung. "I didn't think you…" he paused and finally looked up as I headed over to my cupboard to get dressed. I was really having trouble with fighting back the smirk which was playing on the corners of my lips. Jacob looked dumfounded really. It was hard not to laugh. It was like he hadn't ever seen me with less on than just a towel.

"Mmm, you were saying Jacob?" I teased, and turned around to him after grabbing my red top from a draw, with my eye brows raised.

He looked away and then back down to the book. "Um. . ." he put the book on my bed and looked away again. I could have sworn I saw redness in his usual russet cheeks when he turned away. Again I had to fight back laughing.

"You're looking a little lost for words Jacob. Is everything okay?" I teased once more and grinned at him. He looked back to me, slightly shocked. I could see he hadn't known what I was up to until I had made it obvious.

A wide and crooked smirk came upon Jacob's face as he rose to his feet and came over in front of me. "You did that on purpose," he murmured against my lips huskily. His warm breath coming in contact with my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Mmmhmm," was all I could come out with after feeling his arm wrapping slowly around my shoulders, bringing me into the greeting warmth of his body against mine. I sighed contently as he kissed me with such a loving touch it made my heart skip more than just once. I had missed it so much over the past couple of days. There were no words for how much I had missed this touch of Jacob's. It was more than just love, it was more than just passion or urgency. It was true love. If ever I had felt true love before, it was in moments like this, alone with Jacob to myself. He was mine and I was his, forever, no matter where we were or what happened to or in the world.

His tongue brushed against my lower lip as he picked me up into his arms and deepened the kiss as he laid me back down on my bed and leaned over top of me without breaking the intensity of our kiss. My hands ran down his defined torso as he moaned against my lips and then moved to the length of my neck. My arms gripped him around his broad shoulders as he kissed my neck feverishly while making my heart basically pound in my chest. The warmth of his body reminded me of the sun shining down upon me on a hot summer's day back in Phoenix. He made me feel so alive.

As his teeth grazed over the skin of my neck and then cover my collarbone, we both jumped at the suddenly voice shouting out to Jacob.

"C'mon Black, I know you're up there!" Paul shouted from what sounded like under my window.

I sighed with hearing Paul calling. I knew once we were home we wouldn't get two minutes alone with one and other!

But Jacob just ignored him fully, like he hadn't even heard Paul at all. He just kept kissing my neck slowly and admiringly. As I was about to speak, his finger landed on top of my lips, stopping me from speaking even a word.

"We can be quiet," he whispered almost silently into my ear and gazed his teeth over my earlobe, which made me atomically arch my back into him without thinking. I felt him smirk against my neck after that.

"I can hear you!" Paul shouted again.

_Damn it!_ I thought, not believing how good the wolves could hear things. We were being as quiet as I thought anyone or anything could be too. Jacob growled after leaning away from me. I sighed in disappointment and leaned into his side.

"Alright, I'm coming," Jacob finally answered, standing up and grabbing his jeans from the other side of my bed before pulling them on and heading for the door. He stopped and looked to me before taking another step out of the room. "Are you coming?" he asked softly.

"In a second," I answered, looking down to the towel, I still sadly had wrapped around me. Jacob let out a chuckle and slowly headed into the bathroom. As I got dressed I could have sworn I heard the shower going. I rolled my eyes as I realized that was the second time he had to take a cold shower because of something happening. Sometimes I thought we really weren't meant to be alone together. It drove me crazy to know that!

Just when I reached the bottom step of the stairs, I looked up to see Jacob walking out of the bathroom while towel drying his hair. He smiled down on me from the top step and then walked down to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me lightly. I smiled against his lips with feeling a thrill going through me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, looking up to his deep chocolate eyes.

"Of course I am," he smirked and leaned down to my ear. "I'm nowhere near finished with you yet Miss Swan," he added in a low, deep husky tone which made my knees weak.

"I heard that!" Paul shouted out.

I giggled as Jacob's eyes rolled again in frustration and let a low growl escape in his chest. Paul was really getting on Jacob's nerves today. _Just wait until Paul realizes Jake's an Alpha now_,I thought with a giggle.

"How about you mind your own business and sex life for a while Paul?" he shouted. Paul suddenly burst out laughing like it was the number one joke of all time. That confused me, and with the way Jacob looked down to me, I thought he was thinking the same thing as I was. There was something going on with womanizer Paul. Jacob had told me time and time again how Paul was a big player with the ladies. So much so, he and Sam had a tough time putting up with it. It was one thing that Jacob really hated about being able to hear the other thoughts of the pack, and them also hearing his thoughts. I really didn't know what to think about Jacob phasing and the others hearing his thoughts about me now we had been together. I guess I would just have to suck it up and get over it, because there was nothing I could do about it.

Jacob headed towards the front door and went outside to see Paul as I followed him. It was still raining outside pretty well and the wind was icy cold, though it didn't seem to bother Paul who was standing out in it all while looking like he couldn't care less.

"Alright wise guy," Jacob said evenly and crossed his arms over his chest with a stern look on his face. "How did you know I was home?"

"Charlie called Billy when I was there and said you stayed the night," Paul answered.

I looked up to Jacob as I leaned into his side. A confused expression came to his face with hearing Paul. "Why were you at my place?" he asked with narrowed eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Paul stayed quiet for a moment like he was thinking about what he was going to say. I hadn't ever seen Paul think before he spoke before. He was always straight to it and said it without thinking first. I wondered if that was because he had done something he knew Jacob wouldn't like. I glanced back up to Jacob again and saw he was trying to read Paul for the answers he was wanting, and then something seemed to click.

"You were with Rachel, weren't you?" he asked in a bitter tone. "If you hurt her. . ." Jacob trailed off as he took a step in Paul's direction. Paul instantly got worried and started backing away as I grabbed Jacob's wrist to stop him, but it did very little.

"Jake, calm down, it's not like that at all."

"What is it then Paul?" he asked still in a bitter tone, but slightly calmer. Jacob glared Paul in the eyes like an Alpha wolf would who was trying to dominate one of the pups of the pack. There were slight shudders going through Jacob's body as Paul still remained to stay silent. I wished Paul would just spit it out so it could be over and done with!

"She's my imprint!" Paul shouted out finally, but it took a couple of minutes for it to sink into my head.

"What?" Jacob growled and went to take another step forward in Paul's direction until I grabbed his other wrist. The last thing I wanted was him fighting Paul right now.

With hearing rustling coming from both the trees and the forest near the house, I looked up to see both Sam and Embry running down from the cover of the forest and up to the house. The second Embry looked up to see Jacob, his quick walk turned slower. He seemed like he was actually afraid of Jacob or something, but that made no sense. Both Embry and Jacob had been best friends since they were little, and I didn't think they were having any fights between one and other.

"Whoa, Jake, you've changed man," he said as Sam walked past him.

"Both of you, calm down," Sam ordered in what I thought was Sam's Alpha voice, but it didn't affect Jacob one bit.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed like a teenage boy who had just gotten into trouble with his parents. I knew it was his inner wolf making him act like this, but I really thought it would get him in trouble with Sam. He didn't put up with the tough guy act Jacob was currently putting on. I could really see Jacob was looking for a fight – his inner wolf was anyway. He was staring Sam straight in the eyes and he had told me that was the last thing you did unless you wanted trouble.

I gripped the sides of Jacob's arms as I heard a warning growl come from Sam, but nothing fazed Jacob. His gaze and mind was fixed on Sam – and mine too, because I was worried what Jacob was thinking of doing and what Sam was thinking too.

"Jake, stop it," I murmured and pulled his arm, but he didn't budge.

"Jacob, come with me. Paul, Embry stay here and look after Bella," Sam ordered in a deep tone without looking away from Jacob's gaze. _No, no, this couldn't be happening!_

"No, I want to come," I basically begged. I knew Jacob wouldn't fight if I was with him.

"So do I! I'm not her baby sitter," Paul said acidly.

Jacob had stepped out and into the rain to follow Sam until he heard Paul's words. He half turned back and growled lowly in Paul's direction. "Stay with Bella," he ordered calmly and went to walk off with Sam again. But Paul couldn't keep his big yap shut.

"Since when do I take orders from you Black?" he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jacob turned back around and was about to step forward when Sam put his hand firmly on Jacob's chest. They both looked each other in the eye for a moment and then Jacob nodded once and took off running towards the forest. I wanted to run after him, and shout out to him to stop, but I knew there was no point. He was going whether I liked it or not.

Sam looked up to Paul then and glared him in the eye. Paul sank back against the wall of the house, let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest tightly. "Fine, whatever," he murmured and looked away from Sam. Soon he too disappeared into the forest, where Jacob had gone, just leaving Paul, Embry and I.

I looked back to Embry standing behind me. I was really worried about Jacob and what was going to happen between him and Sam. I could hear my heart in my ears now. The sound of it beating was almost deafening. I almost felt like I was having a panic attack.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I really hated leaving Bella alone with just Paul and Embry to look after her when Alice had been seeing visions of that red head leech hunting her down, but I knew if I could count on anyone to look after her, it would be Embry. He was my best friend and I trusted him the most out of all the pack. He knew just how much Bella meant to me and he respected that.

As I threw off my jeans, phased and ran into a clearing, I waited for Sam. He had been the one to stare me in the eye first, and I had willingly accepted his challenge. I knew it would come to this once I came back home, it had been just another thing I was dreading the thought of with coming back. But it was going to happen sooner or later, so it most as well had been today.

The rain was coming down well as my ears pricked at the sound of leaves being walked upon. I looked up to the black wolf walking slowly towards me. I was bigger than him now, but I didn't know if my skills were as good. It had been a while since I had fought anyone, or anything.

'_Why are you doing this Jacob?'_ his though rang through my head.

My eyes narrowed upon him, annoyed by his question. '_Because it looks like I have to be the one who leads to take down that leech who is after Bella! That's why. Carlisle told me what happened with Jared and Quil last night. You shouldn't have let them out alone. You know she's stronger than the usual leeches we come up against!'_

'_And what different would you have done Jacob?' _Sam snarled back.

'_I would have been out there with them, along with the others. You of all people know we are stronger all together than in pairs! We need to stick together to fight this leech!'_

Sam slowly walked up to me, and abruptly my body froze. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. I went instantly on guard and listened to everything around me, but it was hard with Sam going on with things in my head. '_Shut up!´ _I snarled and shook my head, trying to hear a sound my ears were fixed on, but it only made things worse.

'_What did you say to me?'_ he snarled, lowering himself to the ground, ready to fight.

I stayed silent, hoping that might have bought me time to hear what was going on, but by then, the sound had disappeared, and so did the rest of the normal sounds of the forest. Something was wrong. The birds were silence, so were the frogs and crickets. Things were too quiet.

A loud snarl broke my focus on things around us and before I knew it, Sam had me pinned down to the ground. I instantly reacted and threw him off me. '_Give it a rest will you? I'm trying to hear something. Wake up Sam! Something isn't right around here!'_ I shook my head with not hearing anything more and looked back to Sam again. '_Sam, what do you want from me? You were pushing me to become an Alpha before I left, and now, you don't want me to be? I don't get it. Yeah once I didn't give a damn about the pack, or being Alpha, I'll admit that, but things have changed for me over the past month. I'm different now.'_

'_You left us just when we needed you most. That proved to me I was wrong to think you should be leader. Regardless of what your birth right is Jacob . . . you're not fit to be Alpha, now or in the future!'_

That struck me hard. He was such a hypocrite! He had done just the same thing with Leah, and he had the nerve to say _that_ to me! I was just about to lose it with him when something made me uneasy, and then I heard both Bella and Embry calling out to me before Paul called for Sam. I looked to him with confusion. Then my heart started to race when I smelt sickly-sweet in the air. I knew something hadn't been right!


	9. It Messed Me Up

Without even bothering to look at Sam again, I took off running towards Bella's house. I could still hear both Bella and Embry calling out for me and Paul calling for Sam. I ran hard and fast as I could, rushing past trees as I went. Sam was way behind me, trying to keep up but failing to do so. The scent of sickly-sweet grew with every inch closer I came to the house I let out a fierce howl of warning for the leech, hoping it would get scared and leave Bella alone.

With coming visible on the edge of the forest, near Bella's house, I snarled with seeing the leech slowly advancing on Embry and Paul. They were both right beside Bella, shielding her with their bodies. I watched as her lips curved up into an evil smirk. My snarl caught her attention. Her smirk disappeared altogether when she spotted me. My head lowered to the ground as my eyes stayed fixed upon her. Both Embry and Paul caught her gaze and found me. Bella did the same thing after a second or two passing. I could see the relief in her face.

Slowly I stepped out of the forest and closer to Victoria. She stood her ground for a moment and then saw Sam catching up to me. She hissed and looked at Bella before looking back to me again. I snarled another warning and started to run towards her. She took off so quickly I had hardly seen her move. It was more like she had disappeared than moved.

Paul ran for the cover of the forest and phased without a second thought of taking off after her. Sam surpassed me, running after the both of them just as I sensed Embry running towards the forest too. I stopped dead and looked back at him in the eye, trying to get my message across. '_Stay here!'_ I thought loudly; even know I knew he wouldn't have been able to hear. He nodded and stood back, grabbing Bella's hand and took her inside.

I then got back my focus to the task at hand and ran after Sam and Paul. Their thoughts raced through my head about catching Victoria once and for all. But their motives for catching her were different to my own. I wasn't just catching and killing her because she was a threat to Bella and a vampire, but also because she was a part of the Volturi. Bella had told me they had sent her here to either kill or change Bella herself if she didn't stay with Edward or the Cullen's. In their eye, she was a threat to them for if she ever exposed their secret. I wasn't going to let them rule both Bella and I's life now we had it. I didn't know what I would do if they ever all came to Forks at once, but I knew I could deal with them one at a time, and with my pack brothers, maybe we could put an end to the Volturi for if they ever did all come. I started to wonder what they thought would have happened if she never returned back to them. Would they come looking for her? Would they ever know the truth of what happened? Would they all come and look for her and see if Bella was a vampire yet? All the possibilities started to run through my mind. But whatever it came to, we would find a way to manage. I wasn't ever going to give up on Bella. I loved her too much to.

I started to hear new voices enter my head. More of the pack had joined us. I ran at the front, chasing after Victoria with everything I had. I could hear Sam's thoughts of him not liking the fact I was the one basically leading them, but I didn't care. He could either run faster like I knew he could, or keep up with my pace. It was his choice.

I ran and jumped over mossy logs and down into valleys as I chased her. The others found other ways around, either not being able to run over the terrain I could or trying to corner her, though nothing we did seemed to work.

I was gaining on her and had my eyes fixed on Victoria alone. I wasn't taking any notice to where she was going until Quil shouted in my head all too loudly for me to ignore. '_Jake stop! She's going to jump off the cliff!' _I came to a skidding halt, but it wasn't soon enough. She jumped off of the cliff and into the ocean below. I stopped just on the edge, thinking I had just stopped in time when the cliff started to crumble under my weight. I couldn't move it had started to break so quickly.

Jared ran towards where I was as the cliff broke away from under me. I tried to hang on to what was left of the edge with my paws but I was slipping fast. He grabbed my scruff around my neck and tried to pull me towards him. Quil ran over too trying to help, but started to slip with and the edge of the cliff was started to crumble under the weight of the three of us. Sam and Paul didn't know what to do by what I was hearing in their thoughts. They knew if they even tried to help Jared or Quil the five of us would end up falling.

Leah looked to Seth, trying to work out what they could do to help. Leah suggested all three of us phase back at the same time. We agreed to try and see if that would work, but before any of us could even will our inner wolves to back down, the rest of the cliff gave away.

I just closed my eyes waiting for either the solid hard water to hit me or a rock. This wasn't like cliff jumping. We were on one of the worst cliffs for it. There were rocks below the cliff everywhere and we hadn't been far enough from the edge to miss them. I knew if we did, it would be a miracle. The only thing I knew next was the sudden pain rushing over my arm and chest and the feeling of a weight crushing down on me. It all went black then.

I started to fell a cold wetness over my head, arm, collarbone and chest. I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't make out any of them. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I went to take a breath when I felt the heaviness in my lungs, throat and chest. My throat burned like fire had been poured down it. I coughed hard until my airways were clear and then felt the familiar touch of Bella's arms wrapping around me.

"Jacob," she murmured. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I hadn't even realized where I was until I heard her voice. I went to wrap my arm around her when a sudden sharp pain tore through my arm and chest. I winced and grimaced hard as she pulled back. Bella's face turned to worry and concern. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she said quickly. All I could do was shaking my head. I couldn't find my voice. The sea water had burnt it greatly. I looked up to see Carlisle walking over to me quickly.

"Lay back Jacob. You've broken your arm and collarbone and swallowed a lot of sea water."

"Great," I said huskily and winced with my throat burning so hard. I closed my eyes for a minute and remembered what had happened. "Where is Quil . . . and Jared?" I croaked.

"Here," they both said and sat up from the kitchen chairs in the other room, fully dressed in their clothes. Quil's wrist was wrapped in a bandage up to his elbow and Jared's ankle was bandaged to his knee. There was cuts and scrapes all over them, but apart from that, they seemed okay. I didn't see any of the rest of the pack, apart from Sam and Embry in the kitchen. Sam was staring down at the floor with a hard look on his face.

Carlisle explained that out of the three of us who had fallen, I – of course – was the one with the most damage. Quil had only broken his wrist and Jared had sprained his ankle. Though thankfully, Carlisle had said all three of us would be fully healed in just over twenty-four hours or less. He, Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared left soon after that, leaving it just Bella and I. Apparently I had to stay put and not move too much, so Carlisle had written a note for me to give to Charlie. I had to stay with Bella another night, not that I minded. I was actually glad something good had come out of it.

Bella leaned by the side of the couch, running a cool cloth over my broken arm's hand, my chest, forehead and just near where my collarbone was broken while staying silent after everyone had left.

My good hand found her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze to get her attention. She looked up to me with saddened eyes and forced a smile on her face. She took my hand in hers and ran her fingers over it. She didn't say a thing though.

"W-what's wrong?" I murmured almost silently with the sea salt burning my throat again.

"I was so worried about you Jacob," she murmured. I could see tears coming to her eyes as she spoke. I ran my finger under them and took away the tears from her and rested my hand on the side of her face. She leaned into my touch and placed her hand over top of mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, forcing myself to sit up without using my broken arm or collarbone. I could feel my arm and collarbone as well as all the cuts and scrapes over me healing quickly. I was quiet thankful for the part of me that allowed my body to heal fast. I moved over on the couch and patted the spare space beside me. Bella sat up next to me and leaned into my good side. My arm wrapped around her, keeping her close to my body. I felt like I was actually healing faster now Bella was by my side. I smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" she murmured, meeting my gaze.

"Water, thanks," I smiled slightly.

Bella nodded and got up. She walked into the kitchen and came back only a couple of seconds later with a glass of water in hand. I drank the whole cup in a few seconds. I was so thirsty. Guess it was from all the salty water I had swallowed.

"I'm going to have a shower. I smell like the ocean," I said and slowly stood to my feet.

"Careful you don't wet your bandages," she said lightly with a soft smile. A smirked came upon my face with an idea coming to my head. Bella had obviously had picked up on the look in my eyes with my idea coming to mind changing them. "What?" she smirked widely. I could tell she already knew what I was thinking.

"You could always help me keep them dry you know," I half grinned, half smirked, jokingly. I really didn't think she would accept the idea, but I didn't care if she didn't. It was a fun thought and joke anyway.

"Okay," she said enthusiastically, and stood up, unzipping her jacket and throwing it behind her on the couch. I looked at her in shock. She had to be playing with me. But I quickly learnt differ when she walked past me.

"Are you serious?" I called up the stairs, noticing the bathroom door still open.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like it's the first time we've had a bath together," she answered, surprising me slightly. She had a point there.

I walked up the stairs slowly and started to hear the sound of the running water of the shower. As I looked in, I saw Bella playing around the taps, trying to get the water right. I leaned against the frame of the door watching her. She hadn't seemed to have noticed my presence yet. She looked up from the bath and smiled at me before going over to the bench and getting what looked like a light plastic sheet.

"Here, put this over your bandages. It'll help keep them dry."

I lifted my arm out the best I could as she slowly and carefully started to wrap the plastic around where the bandages were. I couldn't help but smirk though. "What's the point of having you if the plastic wrap is going to keep my bandages dry?" I quizzed with a crooked smirk on my lips.

Bella looked up to me with a smug look on her face. She slapped the side of my stomach lightly, making me flinch as she stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "I don't have to help you Jacob Black. Now get in before I change my mind. I'm going to get some towels."

I snickered softly. I had never thought I would see Bella smug and confident like this around me. She was never this way usually. She had only really changed since we had been together in Seattle. I couldn't help but wonder what might have changed that. I was about to do as I had been told and get into the shower when I realized I still had my jeans on. One of the guys must have been able to find them when I had been out to it. Good thing they had found them too. They were my second last pair.

I fell red in the face as I tempted to undo the top button of my jeans with my hand and failed. "Um, Bella . . ." I muttered, leaning against the cool tiles of the bathroom. She was just about to leave the room when she heard me and looked over her shoulder. I looked to the side as she came over to me and saw I was still trying to undo the button. She sighed and made me look at her as I saw her roll her eyes, but I sensed she was being playful.

"Not so big and proud now are you chief?" she smirked, looking me in the eye.

I smirked crookedly. "Chief? Where did you get that from?" I chuckled.

She smirked. "I wonder," she murmured undid the button and went to my zipper as I caught her hand. She looked to me slightly surprised.

"You're a little too crazy right now to be doing that part," I murmured, making her laugh. She stood up and left the room to get the towels. I laughed to myself while shaking my head. I was so glad I had Bella to help me. The last thing I wanted was Rachel having to look after me!

I pushed my jeans off of my hips and got into the shower. The water was perfect. I hadn't realized how tense I had been until the water started to hit my shoulders. It felt nice to get the salty water off of my skin too.

My eyes closed as I listened to nothing but the water running over me. I hadn't even realized Bella had joined me until I felt her hand run over my back. Slowly my eyes opened. I looked up to her as I smiled. She was beautiful. I don't know how she got the idea of otherwise. I loved her with everything I had.

"Feel any better?" she murmured, kissing me after we were both covered in soap suds from head to toe. It had to be funny to look at us. We must have looked like poodles with all the thick suds we had over us.

I smiled at her question. "Mu-" was all I was able to get out because of shampoo running down over my face and mouth. Bella just laughed. I stepped back under the running water and rinsed myself of all the suds. "Much better, thank you," I finished, holding her gaze. Her arms wrapped around my neck and kissed me deeply. We both jumped at the sound of the door go downstairs. Bella pulled away and looked up at me with the eyes of a deer stuck in the headlights of a car.

"Charlie," she murmured and quickly rinsed off and wrapped a towel around herself before running into her room to get dressed. I shook my head. I knew it would be like this once we came back home. But sooner or later I knew that would have to change. We were both getting older, and soon we could get our own place together.

I shut off the water and dried myself before Charlie could start questioning where I was and what we had been up to. Surely he would notice Bella's wet hair and know where she had been. I towel dried my air and pulled on my jeans slowly. I had been able to do up the button on my jeans halfway so it stayed in the hole even when I pulled on the side. I knew Charlie would freak if he even had the slightest idea we had done something.

I Walked out of the bathroom just as Bella came out of her room fully dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. Her chocolate hair was even dry with waves going through it. I had to smile with seeing her. She looked so fresh even in moment of panic of her father catching us.

"Bella? Where are you?" Charlie shouted from downstairs. She looked me up and down and started to help me get the plastic wrap off from around my arm and then answered. We both walked down the stairs together.

Charlie eyed us closely for a moment with walking out of the kitchen and seeing us. But then my arm must have saved the two of us. "What happened to your arm Jacob?" he asked.

"Um, motorbike accident," I murmured, lying, rubbing the back of my neck and handling him the note Carlisle had handed to me. He nodded while reading the note. I started to think he didn't believe what Carlisle had written, which I couldn't really blame him for. It could easily be a trick any teenage boy would pull just to stay over at their girlfriend's house for another night.

I looked out the window and saw the sun setting on the horizon. My broken arm started to feel freer and had less pain when I moved it. I hoped it wouldn't be long until I could use it again without the bandages. I was already starting to get frustrated with not being able to use or move it.

"Okay," Charlie said after a couple of minutes. "One or two nights Jacob, no more," he added.

I smiled and nodded my head once. "Thanks Charlie."

The night went on quickly. I helped with what I could while Bella cooked dinner and Charlie watched the game in the lounge room. Charlie went to bed early after having a late one last night, leaving just Bella and I while we sat and watched a movie together on the couch. I loved spending time with Bella, just hanging.

I smiled, looking down to her after the movie had finished. Bella caught my gaze and held it with the same smile on her face. Her hand ran down my cheek as I yawned. I was exhausted after the day I had had. I was more than ready for bed.

Turning off the TV, Bella shut off the lights and took my hand as we went into her room. Her window was open slightly, letting a cool fresh breeze into the room as she leaned into my side and wrapped her arm around my chest while I listened to her heart slowly heating. She was asleep before I was.

The next morning, neither of us awoke until lunch time. I looked out Bella's window to see a half sunny, half rainy day outside. I could smell the sweet scent of the rain in the air. I loved the rain. It was always so refreshing, especially since I had turned into a wolf.

Bella looked up to me with sleepy eyes. I kissed her softly and moved my was broken arm to find it no longer hurt. It was fully healed. I pulled the bandages off and threw them in the bin. _Finally!_ I thought. I didn't know how people stood putting up with broken bones for weeks. A whole day was too much for me to handle.

Bella fell back asleep on the couch after breakfast. I left her a note saying I had got to talk to the guys and that I would be back later – I was really going to see if I could find that leech Victoria so I could put an end to her. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere near Bella. Yesterday had been too close.

I stripped off and phased, before long I was running on La Push land. Sam seemed to be the only one running at the time and didn't want to talk to me after the whole Alpha thing happening yesterday. I didn't care that he didn't want to talk to me. Sooner or later, I was going to be the Alpha, whether he liked it or not. It was my destiny to be an Alpha and with each day that came and went, I felt more dominate to take over the pack and no longer follow Sam's orders. Each time he gave one out, I automatically snarled at it now. It just drove my inner animal crazy to know I could lead and do things the way I saw they needed to be done.

While running, Leah and Paul joined us. I didn't think a thing while running with them. It was only when I saw that leech running past me, did my mind become active. I ran after her as Leah joined me first, along with Paul and Sam a few minutes later. I could hear Leah's thoughts of wanting to bring this leech down there and then, and started to think out a plan.

Victoria was only a few feet in front of us. '_Go around the other side of the forest,'_ I thought to Leah, figuring out a way to trap the leech between the two of us.

Leah took off running and disappeared. Victoria watched her leave, but I snarled and took her mind off of it. She started to run faster, but it wasn't anything to worry me. I was still keeping up.

'_What do you think you are doing Jacob?'_ Sam's thought snarled into my head. '_You just gave Leah an Alpha order!'_

I ignored him completely. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about who was Alpha. I hadn't even realized I had given Leah an Alpha order in the first place. Sam and Paul fell back then. They had been just metres behind me, but then it quickly became kilometres and then miles. I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if they helped or not. I was quiet sure Leah and I could take her down alone.

Victoria ran into the thicker part of the forest and down a narrow valley, lined with rocks on either side of us. I followed her down it, running. I could hear Leah's thoughts above me, running on the edge of the rocks. There was hardly any room to move. The sudden sound of thunder echoed through the mountains and the rain began to fall.

I could see a break in the wall of rocks in front of Victoria. She was going to go for it to escape me, until Leah showed up at the end. She hissed and stopped as we closed in on her. It was starting to get dark we had been running for so long. I could no longer sense either Sam or Paul around me, but again I didn't care. They didn't matter to me now.

Victoria hissed and looked between both Leah and I advancing on her slowly. She was trapped between the two of us. No way out but up and that was impossible even for her.

She went to try and get past Leah, but blocked her. Then she looked to me. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she hissed. I snarled at her and bared my teeth. I wasn't going to let her past me! She wasn't going to get away from me again tonight!

She watched my movements for a second and then went to run past me. I lunged at her and threw her against the rock wall. She hissed at me again as Leah came to help me take care of her, but Victoria turned on her. I could see in my mind what Victoria was going to do and jumped in front of Leah to block the attack. It had happened so fast, I hadn't even been able to think to move.

I felt her cold hands around my shoulders as a piercing pain went through my neck followed by an ice, fire feeling going through my veins. I yelped out in pain and fought to get her off of me. I kept hearing Leah's cries at me, but I couldn't think to respond. She grabbed Victoria off of me as I heard Paul and Sam's thoughts again. Victoria was getting the better of Leah. I shook my head, trying to find some sort of strength in me to help her. I knew without my help, Victoria would easily kill Leah. I couldn't let that happen. Seth had been through enough in the past year with his father dying.

I quickly grabbed Victoria's arm and ripped it off as Leah got the other. I focused on what I had to do to help Leah and help save Bella from her. In a matter of seconds, Victoria was in a pile pieces.

I phased back against my will. My hand slowly rose to the side of my neck, where the pain was and touched it. My vision became blurry as I pulled my hand back down in front of me and saw blood on my hand. She had bitten me. My vision was going dark just as I heard Sam and Paul's voices speaking to Leah. I couldn't make out a thing they were saying until I heard the names Carlisle and Bella. I kept thinking how I couldn't let the venom beat me. I hadn't fought this long for Bella for it to take me away from her.

_Bella . . . _I thought as the pain of fire and ice running through my veins took me over and threw me into the blackness.

* * *

Hey guys,

Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me, so keep them coming in! Sadly this story is coming to a close over the next one to two chapters, but I have to say writing this story has been a blast! Its been so much fun to explore the possibilities of Bella and Jacob in this story and reading what you all had to say and what you thought added to it all the more.

If your looking for more Bella and Jacob fics of mine, check out Escape, which is only a short story, but something a little bit different to what I usually write, and The New Dawn - a Breaking Dawn rewritten fic for Team Jacob. So happy reading and hope to hear from you all soon!

Thanks again guys! Love ya,

- Sky xoxo


	10. Don't Give Up On Me, I'm Not Giving In

**Bella's Point of View**

When I awoke on the couch a fair few hours later, I found a note sitting on the coffee table from Jacob telling me he was just going out to talk to the guys. I glanced up at the clock and saw what time it was. _He should be back by now_, I thought, rereading the note again. I then felt a prang in my heart, like someone had hit me hard.

I went to grab my phone to call Jacob and find out where he was when I noticed there were three missed calls and a message on my mobile phone. They were all from Embry, telling me I had to get to the Cullen's house as soon as I could, that there was something wrong with Jacob, though he didn't say what. Tears started to stream down the sides of my face with worry. What had happened now?

I ran outside into the rain and got into my truck, heading towards the Cullen's house as quickly as I could. I knew it had to be something serious for him to be at the Cullen's. I just hoped he was okay. I started to play games with my mind so it would stop thinking the worst. I started to think maybe he had phased too soon and broke his arm again or something, but it really wasn't helping that much. Deep down I thought I knew what was wrong and just didn't want to face up to it, because the fear I knew I would feel if I did.

It felt like the longest trip to the Cullen's house I had ever taken when really it was the shortest. I hadn't ever driven so quickly in my life without getting nervous. I had driven as fast as my old truck could go.

I cut its engine and wrapped my arms around my body and headed towards the entrance to the huge house. Walking up onto the veranda, a chill went through me. I didn't have the same feelings about this house like I used to. This was Edward's house, and he was no longer the person I now love. Jake was.

Looking up, I saw Embry sitting beside the door with his arms resting on his knees and head hung, resting his forehead on the tops of his knees too. He heard me and looked up. I thought I saw a glassy look in his eyes before he blinked and ran the back of his hand over them. "Hey Bella," he whispered so lifelessly compared to his usual self.

"Embry what happened?" I couldn't get my words out quick enough when they came, they were a breathless question.

"There was an accident with Victoria, I wasn't there, but she bit him. Carlisle is doing all he can for Jake."

I stared into Embry's eyes, shaking my head in shock with my mouth open. No, this couldn't be happening. After all we had gone through, I couldn't lose him now! I just couldn't! I couldn't be without Jacob in my life! I would be lost without him. I needed him more than anything in my life. He couldn't leave me now. He couldn't do this to me. Not now, not ever!

My gaze dropped from Embry's to the wooden floorboards of the Cullen house. Tears started to flow down my face again in sobs. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me, not saying anything. I had just stopped these damn tears only a few minutes ago too.

"I need to see him," I sobbed quietly, speaking to Embry and then looked up, hearing a door opening. Carlisle was standing in the front doorway. He smiled softly, kindly with seeing me. I could see he was worried about Jake. He didn't have his usual high hopes, positiveness about him like usual.

Embry turned his body towards Carlisle warily as he held the side of my shoulders, watching Carlisle. I could tell he really didn't trust him, but also he knew he had to, for the sake of Jacob. We both had to trust Carlisle to help save Jacob. There was no one else who could help him.

"You can see him now Bella," Carlisle spoke softly. "Just know he isn't in the greatest of shape." I nodded, glancing up at Embry and then went into the house, following Carlisle through his home. Walking up the stairs, I could hear machines making soft beeping noises, and then we came to a white room.

There was a chair under the window, a bedside table in the corner and four machines on either side of a bed in the middle of the room. Jacob looked like he was asleep on his back with blankets pulled over his body tightly. I held back the tears which were threatening to over flow again. His beautiful russet skin didn't have the same brightness about it now. It was just a dull brown. Why was this happening to him? He hadn't done anything wrong in his life. He protected people, loved and cared for those he loved and cherished. He didn't deserve this to be happening to him, it was so unfair. He was a good person, better than most I had ever met in my life time. He had to get through this! If not for himself but for me too!

"His neck is bandaged up where the bite is, his blood pressure is been checked every five minutes and his heart rate is being monitored. We just need to keep a close eye on him Bella and hope for the best."

I nodded, glancing down at the door and then back up to him. "Thank you Carlisle," I murmured as he left me alone with Jake. I walked into the room quietly, pulling up a chair to his bed and took his hand into mine. I winced when I took his hand. It wasn't as warm as it usually was. In fact, my hand was even warmer than his.

I looked over to his arm and saw an IV. I looked away quickly after seeing it. I hated needles just as much as I hated blood – which I could also smell in the room. I knew it was coming from the bite on Jacob's neck, but I couldn't see the blood for the bandage, so I didn't need to leave thankfully. The blood pressure cuff was wrapped around the top of his arm that had the IV in it and a peg like thing covered one of his fingers, monitoring his heart rate. I turned around to look up at the screen and seen a line dropping and rising. It looked too low at times and too high others. I didn't think that was a good sign, but I hoped it was. I thought a heart rate that was too high was better than too low. The monitor beeped once or twice whenever his heart rate dropped too low, making me jump with worry.

My thumb brushed over the side of his hand lightly while I still held it. I was leaning down on the side of his bed with my eyes closed when I felt his thumb brush over the skin of my own hand. Lifting my head up, at first I thought it had been my imagination, but then I actually and saw his index finger and thumb moving against me. Just that brought tears of happiness to my eyes. I looked up to his face, seeing him staring down at me with almost closed eyes.

"Jacob," I whispered in a croaky voice from crying, running my wrist under my eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I thought I would never see you again Bells," he whispered back weakly, running his fingers slightly over the bottom of my hand. "Your touch brought me back. I didn't know where I was. It was just all black. All I could and can feel is fire and ice until you touch me. I was scared."

My hand ran over the side of his cheek. "I'm here now Jacob. I'm not going to leave you, ever."

He smiled slightly, leaning into my touch on his cheek. "What are you crying about?" His hand slowly reached up to my face and wiped my tears away with his fingers. His hand was shaking.

"I'm just so happy to see you awake, that's all," I smiled, taking his hand and kissed it.

He stayed quiet then, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. I watched his face as he suddenly grimaced and covered the bandages which the bite concealed with his hand. Sweat was running down from his forehead.

"Jake, are you okay? What's happening?" I held his hand, gripping it in my own so he knew I was there for him. My eyes went to the monitor which was now beeping every few seconds. His heart rate was too high. I suddenly saw Carlisle rush into the room and insert something into the IV of Jacob's. Slowly his heart rate started to go back down again and he calmed down with it.

"What happened?" I asked, staring at Carlisle.

"It's the pain of the venom Bella. It doesn't agree with Jacob's body. I just gave him some morphine to help ease it. The IV should hopefully flush the venom out of his system before it takes over."

"Takes over?" He couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying.

Carlisle nodded once, looking me in the eye. "Venom is lethal to werewolves, Bella. But Jacob may have a different outcome with the help I've given him."

All I could do was nod as I stared at Jacob's restful face. He seemed to be sleeping again. His breath was quick and uneven as I watched his chest rise and fall. Carlisle left the room again. I leaned down on Jacob's bed, resting my head next to his hand with my eyes closed. I only looked back up when I felt him shudder hard. His face was grimacing a little when I opened my eyes. He took in a deep breath and went on staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I'm right here Jake." I let my hand run down from his temple to his cheek. I placed a kiss on his forehead. He was still sweating.

"I feel fire and ice going through my veins. When I open my eyes, all I can see is black or white, but I can sense your there. I feel like I'm about to phase, like my body isn't mine anymore. . . It won't listen to me. Carlisle knows what I'm feeling Bella. He knows the chances of my getting out of this, but Bella . . . I don't care what he says to you, what the chances are, or what looks like is going to happen . . . don't give up on me, on _us_. Please," he whispered, holding my gaze. Tears were coming down my face again as looked down into his chocolate eyes I had always loved.

He smiled slightly, placing his hand on the side of my face, brushing my cheek where the tears were falling. "Baby, you're beautiful, don't let anyone ever say differ to you."

I smiled at that, chocking back the lump which had formed in my throat from the tears. "Oh Jake," I cried as he pulled me down to him. I wrapped my arms carefully around his neck.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Jake. I always will." I pulled away, and kissed him softly, careful not to hurt the bite on his neck. Just through how he kissed me back, I could tell how weak Jacob really was.

Two weeks went by slowly, but not much changed with Jake. He wasn't getting better or worse and Carlisle couldn't understand it, though I thought the pain Jacob was feeling was becoming more frequent which scared me. I starting to get to the point I didn't know what to believe, but I kept in mind the words Jacob had said to me, not to give up on him, no matter what Carlisle said or thought. I had to learn to even forget my own thoughts too. I just wished I could have made him better. I hated seeing him this way. It killed me to see him in such pain. It had been bad enough with his arm been broken yesterday. Things just seemed to have gone from bad to worse.

In the full two weeks, I hadn't left the Cullen's for even a second. I hadn't gone outside or home. I wanted and needed to be with Jacob, so that's what I did. Every night I slept sitting on the side of his bed. It wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep, but I didn't care. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere else other than beside Jake and I knew he would be the same if it were me. Some days Jake even told me to go home and rest, but deep down, I really knew he didn't want me to leave his side, so I didn't. I could tell he was scared and I couldn't blame him. He needed me now more than ever before.

I didn't see Edward once while staying with Jake, nor any of the other Cullen's apart from Carlisle, which I was glad for. I really didn't need them around at this time.

I looked over to Jake's face as he slept. He looked so innocent, like a boy when he slept. He seemed to be deeply asleep too. The morphine seemed to do that to him, even know it didn't last long because of his body temperature. Carlisle said his temperature kept rising and falling all the time. It was low without the morphine and high with it. The venom and Jake's body fighting against it was causing the fluctuations. I often felt his hand and he was either boiling or freezing. I couldn't imagine what that would be like to the degree he was putting up with.

When James had bitten me, I felt like ice and fire had been coursing through my veins, but it hadn't been to the extent of what Jake was taking. My body temperature hadn't change like his.

I sighed, leaning down against on the side of Jacob's bed. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep while he was asleep, but it was impossible. I was just too worried about him to even think about sleep. Even the word sleep felt meaningless.

Hearing a slight sound, I looked up to Jacob and noticed for the first time in weeks his russet skin actually looked like it had a little life and brightness in it, though he was still sound asleep and would be for another few hours. Carlisle had given him a bigger dose of morphine than usual so he could actually get some lengthy rest.

Seeing a glimpse of movement, I looked over to the doorway and saw Carlisle standing there. He smiled kindly. "Why don't you get some fresh air Bella? Jacob won't be awake for hours, I'm sure he'll understand."

I yawned, nodding in agreement. I really did need fresh air to wake me up and keep me awake. I hadn't seen daylight since Jake's accident happened. "Okay," I whispered, trying not to make too much noise. I placed a kiss on the top of Jacob's hand and stood up, walking past Carlisle. I stopped in the hallway and turned back towards him. "Call me when Jacob wakes up, please," I requested.

He nodded once with another smile. "Of course, Bella. I will."

I headed downstairs and out to my truck. I headed home first and got some sleep while Charlie was still at work. I headed down to First Beach then. For a while, I walked along the shoreline, just thinking and staring down at the water rolling in and out, almost reaching my feet.

The wind blew around me, blowing my hair in all directions. I glanced up and saw a log in the middle of the beach. I smiled with seeing it. So many times Jacob and I had come here to sit and talk. Wrapping my arms around myself, I headed towards it to watch the ocean. The day was overcast as well as windy. It looked like rain was on the way again. The waves were wild as they crashed up against the cliffs violently. I had been out here for hours and away from Jacob even longer. I sighed, thinking I should be getting back to him and then remembered Carlisle was going to call me when he woke up. Being in the fresh air was doing me good. I felt much better since having some actual restful sleep and being outside, so I stayed out for a little longer.

A shiver went up my spine after hearing a twig being snapped. My thoughts instantly shifted towards Victoria. Embry had said Jacob was attacked by her, but he hadn't actually said they had killed her. I didn't want to move. I thought maybe if I moved, she would see me if it weren't already too late. I could feel my heart rate starting to race with hearing footsteps coming closer to me.

"Bella," a familiar voice shouted in a deep tone, making all the fear wash away. I turned around quickly and felt my face lighten greatly with seeing _him_ standing on the bank of the beach, in the car park looking down to where I was sitting on our log.

"Jacob!" At first I couldn't believe it was actually him, until I ran into his hot body and had his arms wrapped tightly around me. It was really him! It was really him! His arms around me had never felt so good. His body against mine felt incredible, like flames of passion going through both of us.

Jacob pulled away and pressed his lips to mine in the most heated kiss I had ever experienced in my life. It sent tingles through my body right down to my toes. I never wanted it to end. I could have lived in that moment for the rest of my life and forever. It felt more like a dream than anything. It was too good to be true, and yet, it was true. No dream I had ever had before was so vivid, because it was real life.

"Oh my god Jacob, I was so worried about you. What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?" I took a step back away, looking him over from head to toe. His eyes were bright and cheerful, his skin had its sunny radiance back to it and his neck . . . there was just a little silvery scar where the bite had been. "How did you recover so quickly, so suddenly? J-just yesterday you could hardly move, you, you-"

Jacob smiled down upon me, cutting me off, cupping my cheeks and kissing me again. When he knew was I going to shut up and stay quiet, he pulled away again and answered my last question. "The venom was affecting my inner wolf Bella. I let it go. Venom is only lethal to _werewolves_, not humans. I'm human again Bella; and I am fine now. W_e're _fine now. We don't have to worry about my being Alpha, going out on patrols or any of that. You don't have to worry anymore Bells. It's just you and me now."

I couldn't believe the things he had just told me. Apart of me was sad to hear Jacob let his inner wolf go, but at the same time, I realised just what his words meant. It was just the two of us now. Like Jacob had always wanted it to be. He never wanted to be in the pack or even a part of any of it.

"And Victoria? What happened to her?"

He smiled crookedly. "Gone."

I shook my head in disbelief though. "But, your body temperature, you, you knew where I was Jacob. H-how did you know where I was without your inner wolf? And what if something happens and you need it?"

"Some things that came with the wolf will never go away Bella. I'll always have the heated body, and I'll always have the imprint. And if I really do need to become a wolf again, that chance will come back, just like when it first came to me."

Tears of happiness were in my eyes as I cupped his face and looked deep within his chocolate eyes I loved so much. "Your words, the things you said to me . . . you knew you were going to get better, didn't you?" I cried in his arms as he held me tightly to his body with seeing the tears. His musky woods scent calmed me a little.

"I did. It took that long to let my inner wolf go. But it is okay now Bella. I'm here with you. You don't need to worry anymore honey. I love you."

"I love you too Jake."

The one thing which had changed with Jacob, had changed both our lives forever, and I knew it was for the better and best. I would always have _my_ Jacob to myself now. I love him with all my heart and always would. Nothing was going to break us apart now, or ever. We were meant to be together, and the way Jacob kissed me next, just proved that to me all the more. . .

* * *

Hey guys,

So what did you all think of the final chapter? Hope you liked it and hope there weren't too many tears. I know myself was crying a bit and I'm not usually one for crying. lol

Anyway, I may do a second book to this one, but I'm still working things out and if I do make another book out of this story, it'll be in the far future, but I'll yet you all know if I do in fact do it.

Like always, thank you so much for all your amazing support, you guys are incredible, and let me know what you think!

Love ya!

- Sky xx

PS If you love Jake and Bells together, check out my one shot 'Fire Melting Ice.' It gets pretty steamy. ;) x


End file.
